In Memoriam
by Rose Malefoy
Summary: Harry Potter mène une vie parfaite ? Les apparences sont trompeuses ... Et quand Draco Malefoy revient après 7 ans d'exil, sa vie parfaite bascule ...
1. Chapter 1

**Tout d'abord, merci à tous pour vos critiques positives de ma première fic, _Me and the Dragon_. ****  
**

**Voici la deuxième et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant. **

**Elle est beaucoup plus courte, donc je la publie en une fois. C'est toujours du drarry et c'est toujours (très) guimauve. V****ous voilà prévenus !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Disclaimer : tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling**

**Rating : M - slash/yaoi - HPDM**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

- Ginny ! C'est moi ! Je suis rentré !

Il était 21h30 et Harry Potter venait de passer la porte de sa maison. Il avait transplané devant le perron et les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de la porte d'entrée suffirent à le faire greloter. Ce mois de novembre était décidément épouvantablement froid et humide.

La chaleur de son foyer le réconforta immédiatement.

Depuis 5 ans, il vivait avec Ginny dans un petit manoir de Godric's Hollow.

Il l'avait acheté sur l'insistance de la rouquine. Au départ, il ne souhaitait pas vivre dans ce village où il était né et surtout, où ses parents étaient tragiquement décédés. Tout ça lui rappelait trop de souvenirs douloureux, le renvoyait à la perte de tant de personnes qui lui étaient chères.

Il finit cependant par faire abstraction de l'histoire et apprécier la jolie demeure que Ginny avait décorée avec beaucoup de goût.

Il se débarrassa de son manteau et de ses chaussures dans l'entrée.

- Ginny ?

La maison était silencieuse. Les lumières étaient éteintes dans la plupart des pièces sauf dans le salon qu'il gagna immédiatement.

Il trouva Ginny pelotonnée dans le grand sofa beige clair, une tasse de thé entre les mains. Un feu ronflait agréablement dans l'âtre.

- Bonsoir ma belle, dit-il en se penchant vers elle et en l'embrassant tendrement.

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de se lever pour aller vers la cuisine.

Harry la suivit dans la pièce. Elle s'affairait devant le plan de travail.

Harry lui enlaça la taille par derrière et nicha sa tête dans le cou de la jeune femme, respirant son doux parfum de fleurs qu'il connaissait si bien.

- Qu'y a-t-il ma chérie ?

- Ce qu'il y a Harry ? Dit-elle en se dégageant. C'est que j'en ai franchement assez de te voir rentrer à des heures impossibles ! J'ai encore une fois dîné seule ce soir !

Harry soupira. Cette discussion revenait un peu trop souvent à son goût ces dernières semaines. Calmement, il répondit :

- Ginny, tu sais bien que je ne décide pas quand une enquête est terminée ou non ...

Ginny souffla avec exaspération.

- Je sais mais tu pourrais très bien laisser une partie du travail à tes hommes ! A quoi ça sert que tu sois devenu Chef des Aurors si c'est pour continuer à trimer comme les autres ?

A ce stade-là de la conversation, Harry était franchement agacé. Il adorait son travail et ne supportait pas qu'on lui dise comment le faire !

- Ecoute Gin', on a déjà eu cette conversation des dizaines de fois. J'aime mon travail ! Le fait que je sois devenu Chef des Aurors ne change rien à mon implication dans mes enquêtes ! C'est comme ça que j'ai gagné le respect de mes hommes !

- Ton travail ! Tes enquêtes ! Tes hommes ! Et moi là-dedans ? Je suis où moi ? Je suis ta femme Harry ! Et je passe toujours après ton boulot ! Et j'en ai marre ! Ça doit changer !

Sur ces mots, elle quitta la pièce et monta s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Harry se servit un whisky pur feu et regagna le salon. Il aurait pu la suivre, lui demander pardon et lui dire qu'il ferait un effort. Mais la réalité, c'est qu'il n'avait pas envie de faire d'effort. Pourquoi elle, n'en faisait-elle pas ?

Il s'installa par terre, sur la moquette, devant la cheminée. Regarder danser les flammes l'apaisait et l'aidait à réfléchir. Et comme souvent ces derniers temps, il se remémora comment il en était arrivé là.

Après la guerre, en qualité de _Sauveur, _Harry avait reçu d'autorité du Ministère une dérogation lui permettant d'accéder, sans ses ASPICs, à l'Académie des Aurors. On lui avait même offert la possibilité d'obtenir son diplôme en 3 mois au lieu des 3 ans requis.

Harry, déjà gêné d'intégrer la prestigieuse école sans ses ASPICs, avait refusé tout autre traitement de faveur. Finalement, après d'âpres négociations et compte tenu de ses indiscutables aptitudes, il accepta que sa formation se limite à un an.

Ses amis de toujours Ronald Weasley, Seamus Finnigan et Dean Thomas bénéficièrent également de ce régime de faveur réservé aux « héros de guerre » sans toutefois rouspéter autant.

Après la chute de Voldemort, le poste de Ministre de la Magie avait été confié à Arthur Weasley. Le monde sorcier tout entier avait salué ce choix qui sonnait comme une rupture avec les pratiques politiciennes d'autrefois. Tout le monde connaissait et appréciait la personnalité d'Arthur.

De fait, il s'était directement montré à la hauteur de sa tâche.

Entre autres réalisations, Arthur Weasley avait réussi très vite à faire admettre par le monde sorcier le recours aux technologies moldues. Ainsi, l'électricité avait été installée dans presque tous les foyers et les sorciers étaient devenus accros aux écrans plats, aux chaînes HIFI, aux ordinateurs et aux téléphones portables.

Mais sa toute première grande action ministérielle fut de réorganiser la Prison d'Azkaban et d'en confier la garde à des sorciers et non plus aux Détraqueurs.

Dans la foulée, il donna au Bureau du Procureur, au Bureau des Aurors et au Magenmagot des moyens supplémentaires pour entamer les poursuites contre les Mangemorts et autres adeptes du Lord Noir encore dans la nature.

Les premiers à subir les effets de la nouvelle machine judiciaire furent ceux qu'on avait surnommé les « Neuf grands », étant les plus proches partisans du Seigneurs des Ténèbres : Mulciber, Avery, Nott, Crabbe, Goyle, Lestrange, McNair, Dolohov et surtout « le » bras droit de Voldemort, Lucius Malefoy.

Ils furent tous condamnés à la prison à perpétuité, ainsi que leurs épouses qui n'étaient parfois pas les moins fanatiques.

Quant à leurs enfants, il fut acquis à la suite d'un long procès qu'ils avaient reçu la Marque des Ténèbres uniquement par la volonté de leurs parents et non par choix assumé de devenir mangemorts. Ce qui était d'autant plus avéré dans le chef de Draco Malefoy qui, bien avant la bataille finale, avait demandé à rejoindre l'Ordre du Phoenix avec Blaise Zabini.

Fort de ces éléments, le Magenmagot avaient prononcé l'acquittement de Grégory Goyle, Théodore Nott, Draco Malefoy et Blaise Zabini.

Et là, curieusement, le Ministre de la Magie prit une décision qu'Harry ne comprit absolument pas. Nonobstant leur acquittement, tous les quatre furent contraints à l'exil pendant 7 ans. Il s'agissait d'une mesure exceptionnelle qui pouvait être prise d'autorité par le Ministre, hors du contrôle du pouvoir judiciaire, pour des raisons liées à la sûreté publique.

Harry en avait parlé à Arthur un soir où il dinait chez les Weasley. Le Ministre avait donné une réponse assez vague suivant laquelle il fallait donner à la population sorcière un signe fort, surtout vis-à-vis de Malefoy à qui on pardonnait difficilement les faits et gestes de son père.

Au final, il semblait toutefois embarrassé par la question. Ne voulant pas gêner inutilement son futur beau-père, Harry n'avait plus insisté.

Dans l'intervalle, Harry qui avait terminé sa formation accélérée, avait intégré le Bureau des Aurors. Il avait gravi les échelons à une vitesse phénoménale. Et aujourd'hui, à 26 ans, il était le plus jeune Chef des Aurors jamais nommé.

Bien sûr, personne ne mettait ses qualités et ses compétences en doute. Après tout, il était le Sauveur, celui qui avait vaincu Voldemort. Mais le temps passant, il remarquait que les commentaires sur sa prodigieuse ascension se faisaient plus nombreux. Dernièrement, il avait surpris une conversation de couloir de laquelle étaient ressortis les termes « beau-fils du Ministre », « pas étonnant » et « passe-droit ».

Cela l'avait fort affecté parce que s'il était une chose qu'Harry avait toujours détesté, c'était sa célébrité et l'hypocrisie qu'elle générait.

Ainsi, le jour où Harry apprit qu'il allait être nommé Chef des Aurors, il se rendit sans attendre auprès du Ministre.

- Arthur, je ne veux pas de ce poste ! Je suis beaucoup trop jeune !

- Voyons Harry ! Tu es le plus qualifié ! Jamais je ne t'aurais permis d'accéder à ce poste si je ne t'en croyais pas capable.

- Il n'y a eu aucun test de sélection ! Comment pouvez-vous savoir si j'en suis capable ?

- Le taux de réussite de tes enquêtes parle pour toi !

- Ces enquêtes, je les ai menées à bien avec l'aide de mes coéquipiers ! Pourquoi serais-je plus qualifié qu'eux ? Plus qualifié que Ron, Dean ou Seamus ?

Arthur soupira et un éclair de lassitude passa dans son regard.

- Ecoute Harry. Tu te donnes à fond dans ton travail et c'est formidable. Ton équipe a le meilleur taux de réussite de tout le Bureau. Le Procureur ne tarit pas d'éloges à ton égard. Je suis très fier de toi ... Mais Ginny, ma petite Ginny, elle se plaint que tu n'es jamais là. Elle t'aime tu sais. Elle voudrait que tu lui fasses un enfant et elle me dit que ce boulot est en train de briser votre vie de couple ...

- QUOI ? Mais ... Arthur, sauf votre respect, tout ça ne vous regarde pas ! Et je suis consterné non seulement que Ginny aille se plaindre chez vous mais qu'en plus, vous preniez des décisions me concernant sans même m'en parler !

- Harry, le bonheur de ma petite fille compte plus que tout. Le poste de Chef des Aurors te permettra de te consacrer à ta famille sans te désintéresser de ton travail... Je pense que c'est un bon compromis.

- Je ne veux pas d'un compromis ! Je refuse le poste tant qu'un test de sélection n'a pas été organisé ! ... Et Arthur, une dernière chose : je refuse qu'on se mêle de mes affaires !

Il partit en claquant la porte.

Le soir même, Harry connut sa première grosse dispute avec sa femme.

- Comment as-tu osé aller te plaindre chez ton père ? Comment as-tu osé lui demander que je sois nommé Chef ? Tu n'as donc aucun respect pour moi ? S'énervait-il. C'est ma vie Ginny et je refuse qu'on décide toujours tout pour moi !

- Il s'agit aussi de ma vie Harry ! Et je ne t'ai pas épousé pour que tu sois un vulgaire rond-de-cuir dans un ministère !

- QUOI ? Non mais tu t'entends ! J'aime mon métier Ginny ! Comment peux-tu être aussi méprisante ?

- Tu es le Sauveur Harry ! Et tu n'as aucune ambition ! C'est Ministre de la Magie que tu devrais devenir et pas ...

- ET PAS QUOI ? CE QUE TU VEUX GINNY, C'EST PARADER AVEC MOI A TON BRAS COMME UN TROPHEE !

- J'AI SACRIFIE MA CARRIERE DE JOUEUSE DE QUIDDITCH POUR TOI !

- ET JE NE TE L'AI PAS DEMANDE ! J'ETAIS HEUREUX POUR TOI ! J'ETAIS HEUREUX DE TON SUCCES ! POURQUOI NE L'ES-TU PAS POUR MOI ?

C'était la première fois qu'Harry en venait à douter de la sincérité de Ginny à son égard. Lui qui avait toujours pensé qu'elle l'aimait pour lui et non pas pour ce qu'il représentait, il n'en était plus aussi sûr.

Finalement, Arthur Weasley dut se résoudre à organiser un test de sélection, ... qu'Harry remporta haut la main. Il ne put donc plus refuser d'être nommé Chef des Aurors et les mauvaises langues en furent pour leurs frais.

Il en était là de ses réflexions quand il décida de monter se coucher. Il était crevé. Demain serait une dure journée : un groupe de renégats fanatiques de Voldemort sévissait dans le nord du pays et Harry avait enfin une piste quant à leur lieu de rendez-vous.

Avant d'entrer dans la chambre, il passa par la salle de bain prendre une longue douche. S'il prenait suffisamment de temps, Ginny serait endormie et il ne serait pas obligé de lui faire l'amour.

Debout sous le jet brûlant, il se demanda depuis quand il s'arrangeait pour ne plus devoir toucher sa femme.

Un bon moment à vrai dire.

S'il voulait être parfaitement honnête avec lui-même, il dirait que le sexe ne l'avait jamais enthousiasmé plus que ça. A tout le moins avec Ginny mais comme elle était la seule femme qu'il ait jamais connu, la comparaison s'arrêtait là.

Ginny et lui s'étaient mis ensemble un an avant la guerre. Et tout naturellement à la fin de celle-ci, il l'avait demandée en mariage. C'est ce que tout le monde attendait de lui et donc, il le fit.

Au début de leur mariage, Harry s'appliquait à honorer son épouse avec passion. Il remarqua cependant bien vite qu'il n'agissait pas de manière naturelle. Il se forçait à traduire un empressement qu'il ne ressentait absolument pas.

Ginny finit même par l'agacer. Elle gémissait trop fort, de sa voix trop haut perchée et ses contorsions lascives devenaient franchement obscènes au goût de Harry.

Harry était appuyé contre le mur carrelé de la cabine de douche, l'eau ruisselant toujours sur lui.

Il coupa le jet d'eau et tendit l'oreille vers la chambre à coucher. Ses sens aiguisés d'Auror lui permettait de reconnaître la respiration régulière d'un dormeur et c'est exactement ce qu'il entendait. Il serait tranquille pour cette nuit.

En se séchant et en enfilant un bas de pyjama et un t-shirt, Harry se prit néanmoins à espérer que ses songes l'emmènent une fois de plus dans ce qu'il appelait son_ Paradis Interdit._

Car Harry Potter avait un secret. Chaque nuit ou presque, dans l'intimité de ses rêves, il visitait un monde de sensualité sauvage, de sexualité débridée, où les corps à corps étaient passionnés, et les ébats brutaux. Chaque nuit ou presque, il rêvait d'un corps fin, dur et pâle, couvert de sueur, et d'une voix rendue rauque et basse par le plaisir. Au petit matin, seuls ses draps restaient les derniers témoins de la ferveur de sa nuit.

La première fois que ce « phénomène » se produisit, peu après son mariage avec la rouquine, Harry avait été mortifié par ce comportement digne d'un adolescent. Puis il s'était résigné. Mais maintenant, il en venait à espérer presque toutes les nuits rejoindre son paradis interdit.

La seule à qui il avait osé en parler, non sans une gêne incommensurable, c'était Hermione.

Fort heureusement, sa meilleure amie, médicomage de son état, avait l'habitude d'analyser les faits et rien que les faits sans état d'âme. C'est donc avec une rigueur toute scientifique qu'elle dit à Harry :

- Ecoute, Harry. Ne le prends pas mal mais t'es-tu déjà demandé si tes préférences n'allaient pas aux hommes ?

- Quoi ? Non, non, pas du tout ! Enfin, Hermy ... J'aime Ginny, je ne suis pas ...

- Je crois que tu devrais consulter un psychomage Harry. Il me semble clair que ton subconscient essaye d'exprimer quelque chose. Je vais te recommander un excellent confrère, le docteur Pierre Jung.

Cette conversation datait déjà d'il y a quelques semaines mais Harry n'avait pas encore pris rendez-vous. Il n'arrivait pas à s'y résoudre.

- Harry, tu es allé voir le docteur Jung ? Demanda un jour Hermione

- Non, pas encore ...

- Tu as peur de ce que tu pourrais apprendre ?

- Non ! ... oui, peut-être. Que dirais-je à Ginny, à Ron ?

- Ne te préoccupe pas de ça pour le moment. Prends rendez-vous !

- Mais Hermy, si j'étais gay, je l'aurai su à Poudlard, non ? Je partageais mon dortoir avec 5 autres garçons ...

Mais Hermione ne répondit pas. Elle se contenta de regarder Harry avec un mélange d'inquiétude et de consternation.

Dans son lit, Harry sentait le sommeil le gagner. Il souriait : dans son subconscient flottait une douce odeur d'orange amère, annonciatrice de mille et un plaisir dans le paradis interdit.

* * *

Harry se laissa tomber lourdement sur sa chaise. Il frappa son bureau d'un geste rageur.

- MERDE, MERDE et MERDE ! Des semaines qu'on prépare cette opération ! Des semaines ! Et pour quel résultat ? RIEN !

- Harry, calme-toi, lui dit Ron. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on fait chou blanc avec les renégats. On finira par les avoir !

- Je sais Ron mais c'est frustrant ! Ils semblent toujours avoir une longueur d'avance sur nous. Je vais finir par penser qu'ils sont renseignés de l'intérieur !

- Tu crois ? Interrogea Ron sérieusement

Depuis la guerre, Ron avait bien changé. Il n'était plus le grand benêt, copain du célèbre Harry Potter. Il avait fait ses preuves pendant la guerre et il excellait dans son métier d'Auror. Et il avait surtout gagné en maturité. Pour le faire enrager, Harry lui disait souvent qu'Hermione, avec qui il était marié depuis 4 ans, avait déteint sur lui.

- S'ils sont renseignés de l'intérieur, on n'est pas dans la merde repris Ron. Tu crois qu'on devrait se pencher sur la question ?

- Ouais, je pense bien. Des soupçons ?

- Pffff... dans notre équipe, je ne veux pas y croire.

- Moi non plus ... Bon soyons méthodiques. Dressons tout d'abord la liste de ceux qui ont accès à l'information.

- Bonne idée !

A ce moment, une note volante urgente fit irruption dans le bureau de Harry.

- Pffff... c'est ton père ! Il veut me voir immédiatement ... Désolé Ron, il faut que je te laisse.

- Pas de problème ! A plus !

Harry traversa les couloirs pour enfin arriver devant la porte rouge capitonnée des bureaux du Ministre de la Magie.

- Bonjour Arthur, vous vouliez me voir ?

- Bonjour Harry, merci d'être venu si vite. Tu connais Peter Markov, Chef des US ...

- Oui, on se connaît. Bonjour Peter.

- Bonjour Harry.

Les US, ou unités spéciales, étaient un petit groupe de baguettes d'élite, spécialement formées pour intervenir dans les situations de crises, telles que prises d'otage ou forts chabrol. Ils assuraient également la protection rapprochée de dignitaires étrangers. Un temps après sa formation d'Auror, il avait été question pour Harry d'intégrer ce groupe mais Ginny en avait fait une crise de larmes, prétendant qu'elle refusait de vivre dans la crainte qu'Harry se fasse tuer.

- Bien Harry. Voilà la situation. Tu sais qu'il y a sept ans, j'ai ordonné l'exil des fils de trois des neuf grands, en plus de Blaise Zabini. La période d'exil est officiellement terminée aujourd'hui et ils rentrent demain en Angleterre. Pendant leur exil, deux d'entre eux ont acquis des compétences impressionnantes qui leur permettent de prétendre à un haut poste au sein de nos institutions. Ils ont passé les examens avec succès sous des noms d'emprunt et je n'ai aucun motif pour m'opposer à leur nomination. Ils seront donc accueillis avec les honneurs lors d'une réception organisée par le Ministère ce samedi.

- D'accord. Et qu'est-ce que je viens faire là-dedans ?

- Eh bien, Peter et moi craignons que l'un d'entre eux ne soit menacé par les renégats parce qu'il a tourné le dos à Voldemort, à son père et ses idéologies ...

- Bien. Je suppose qu'on parle de Malefoy, là. Mais qu'attendez-vous de moi au juste ?

- Il s'agit en effet de Draco Malefoy. Et je souhaite que tu sois présent à la réception de samedi pour l'encadrer et le surveiller. Peter et ses hommes seront là pour intervenir le cas échéant. Mais je te demande de préparer dès à présent sa protection avec Peter et son groupe.

- Arthur, c'est impossible ! Je suis sur l'affaire des renégats ! On a des pistes et je ne peux pas tout laisser tomber pour baby-sitter Malefoy !

- Je vais confier la direction de l'opération Renégats à Ron. Toi tu te consacres à l'organisation de la réception et à la protection de l'héritier Malefoy. Les questions de protocole sont du ressort du Chef des Aurors.

Harry serra les poings de frustration. Il ne put cependant s'empêcher d'ajouter :

- Arthur, j'espère vraiment que votre décision de me confiner à des tâches administratives et de _protocole_ ne vous a pas été dictée par une tierce personne ...

Devant la mine contrite du Ministre et ses yeux baissés, Harry sut qu'il avait vu juste. Ginny.

- C'est un ordre Auror Potter, dit simplement Arthur.

Harry quitta la pièce en claquant la porte – encore.

* * *

De retour dans son bureau, il enrageait littéralement.

- Désolé Harry ... dit Ron un peu piteusement. Je viens de l'apprendre par une note interne.

- Je ne t'en veux pas Ron ... à tout prendre, je préfère que ce soit toi qui diriges l'opération. C'est toi qui en sais le plus ...

Harry s'affala dans son fauteuil en cuir et se passa la main dans les cheveux en soupirant.

- Harry ? ... c'est ma soeur, c'est ça ? Demanda le roux avec perspicacité

- On s'est disputé hier soir. Elle me reproche de rentrer à pas d'heure ... je me demandais combien de temps elle mettrait avant d'aller se plaindre chez son père ... eh bien, ça n'a pas tardé !

- Je comprends que tu râles ... je n'accepterais pas qu'Hermione m'empêche de faire le boulot que j'aime ...

- Ouais, sauf que le père d'Hermy n'est pas Ministre de la Magie. Tu peux l'envoyer paître si tu veux ... ragea Harry.

- Je peux essayer de lui parler si tu veux ... bien que ça ne servira pas à grand-chose. Depuis la guerre, il est devenu complètement gâteux avec Ginny. Maman dit que c'est à cause de la mort de Fred ...

- Je ne sais pas à cause de quoi il agit comme ça mais crois-moi Ron, je ne vais pas pouvoir supporter ça longtemps ...

Ron contemplait le désarroi de son ami.

- Harry, c'est ma soeur et je l'aime plus que tout. Mais toi tu es mon meilleur ami et je ne veux pas que tu te détruises à petit feu parce que Ginny fait n'importe quoi !

Harry sentit une vague de soulagement le submerger.

- Merci Ron ! T'as pas idée ... dit-il en lui donnant une accolade.

- Pas de problème vieux !

- Bon, voilà ce que je te propose. Je m'occupe cette semaine de cette satanée réception mais toi, tu me briefes régulièrement sur l'avancée du dossier Renégats, histoire que je ne perde rien en route. D'accord ?

- Oui, Chef !

Et Ron partit en claquant les talons et en faisant un salut militaire.

Harry souriait. Si Ron le soutenait, peut-être allait-il enfin voir le bout du tunnel. En attendant, autant s'atteler à sa _mission. _Au plus vite il aurait fini, au plus vite il retournerait à ses enquêtes.

Il ouvrit le dossier noir posé sur son bureau à son attention. Il contenait deux sous-fardes.

La première concernait Blaise Zabini. Il regarda la photo qui ornait sa fiche d'identification. Blaise n'avait pas vraiment changé. A Poudlard, il était déjà un bourreau des cœurs. Grand et mince, il avait une jolie couleur de peau chocolat au lait héritée de sa mère d'origine égyptienne. Mais le plus impressionnant était ses yeux bleus verts hérités de son père italien.

Sur la photo sorcière qu'Harry tenait entre les mains, le métis souriait malicieusement et adressait un imperceptible clin d'oeil à l'objectif. Toujours aussi séducteur ...

Harry lut sur sa fiche qu'il avait suivi une formation en relations internationales aux Etats-Unis et qu'il avait réussi le concours diplomatique. Il parlait parfaitement plusieurs langues étrangères et allait être désigné par le Ministère comme sorcier ambassadeur de Grande-Bretagne à Paris.

Pour la millième fois, Harry se dit que l'exil du métis était totalement incompréhensible. Aucun de ses deux parents ni des sept autres maris de sa mère n'avaient été proches de Voldemort. Finalement, son seul crime était d'être le meilleur de Draco Malefoy ...

En parlant de Malefoy, Harry ouvrit la deuxième sous-farde.

Une photo sorcière était également jointe au dossier. Le blond était assis dans un grand siège en cuir vert bouteille, ses bras nonchalamment posés sur les accoudoirs. Il portait un costume trois pièces gris anthracite coupé sur mesure. Harry se demanda comment il était possible de dégager autant de classe et de puissance en étant simplement assis.

Ses yeux gris orage scrutait l'objectif, le menton relevé. Il ne souriait pas.

Harry se prit à contempler la photo plus longtemps que nécessaire, à la recherche des moindres détails, des moindres changements.

Bien sûr, le blond semblait toujours aussi hautain, arrogant et imbu de lui-même. Mais quelque chose dans son regard avec changé. Ses yeux étaient plus profonds, plus chauds. Il était clair également qu'il avait pris en musculature. Les traits de son visage, pourtant toujours fins et aristocratiques, étaient plus marqués. La ligne de sa mâchoire était plus forte.

_Merlin, il est toujours aussi beau_, songea Harry en se reprenant tout de suite après.

Pourquoi toujours ? Depuis quand trouvait-il que Malefoy était beau ?

Il délaissa la photo pour la fiche d'identification.

Son passé de fils de mangemort y était relaté en détails ainsi que son ralliement tardif à l'Ordre du Phoenix.

Durant son exil aux Etats-Unis, manifestement en compagnie de Blaise, il avait obtenu son diplôme de chirurgien médicomage, spécialisé en neurochirurgie.

_Avec les mains qu'il a, pas étonnant, _se dit Harry qui observait de nouveau la photo et plus particulièrement les doigts, fins et longs qui reposaient sur les accoudoirs.

Il était également Maître des Potions et avait suivi une formation en psychiatrie médicomagique.

Harry savait que Malefoy était un étudiant brillant à Poudlard mais à ce point là ...

Il avait obtenu le poste de Chirurgien en Chef à l'Hôpital Sainte-Mangouste.

Harry referma le dossier dans un soupir non sans avoir jeté un dernier coup d'oeil au visage pâle de Draco Malefoy.

* * *

De retour chez lui à une heure raisonnable, Harry se rendit directement dans son bureau à l'étage.

Ginny apparut sur le seuil quelques secondes plus tard.

- Harry ? Tu rentres tôt ! Ça me fait plaisir, dit-elle d'un ton enjôleur en venant s'asseoir sur ses genoux.

Le brun la repoussa sans ménagement.

- C'est la dernière fois que tu vas te plaindre chez ton père de mon emploi du temps Ginny ! Tu m'entends ? La dernière fois !

- Mais Harry ... commença-t-elle un sanglot dans la voix. Je t'aime, tu me manques ... je te vois si peu ...

- Tu m'aimes ? Laisse-moi rire ! Je vais te dire une chose Ginny : recommence encore une fois et je passe cette porte de manière définitive ! Tu m'as compris ?

Devant la mine on ne peut plus sérieuse de son mari, Ginny opina du bonnet et rebroussa chemin.

Cette fois elle avait été trop loin et elle avait intérêt à être plus stratégique à l'avenir. Elle rangea la fiole de potion de fertilité qu'elle tenait dans sa poche : elle n'obtiendrait pas les faveurs de son mari ce soir.

Elle s'exhorta cependant au calme. Elle connaissait Harry. D'ici quelques jours, tout redeviendrait comme avant.

Elle ne pouvait pas se tromper davantage.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling**

**Rating : M - slash/yaoi - HPDM**

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

- J'ai placé huit hommes à l'extérieur. Trois sur le toit de l'immeuble et cinq dans les jardins pour surveiller les allées et venues. Quatre hommes en civil seront disséminés dans la salle de réception. Et j'en ai placé trois autres sur la balustrade qui surplombe la salle. Je pense que ce sera suffisant.

- Je le pense aussi Peter. Par ailleurs, Ron m'a dit que les Renégats semblent avoir migré encore plus au nord. A mon avis, tout ce dispositif sera parfaitement inutile ce soir, dit Harry.

- Mieux vaut pour rien que pour quelque chose, philosopha Peter.

- Bien. La réception commence dans deux heures, je vais rentrer chez moi me préparer.

Harry transplana à Godric's Hollow.

Il prit une douche et se posta ensuite devant son dressing, hésitant. Sa propre attitude lui sembla bizarre. Lui qui d'habitude attachait peu d'importance à son apparence extérieure, il était soucieux ce soir d'être au mieux.

Il choisit un pantalon à pinces noir et une chemise en soie de la même couleur. S'agissant d'une réception officielle, il allait porter une robe de sorcier par dessus. Il en choisit une en satin moiré noir avec de profonds reflets lie de vin qui faisaient ressortir ses yeux verts. Ceux-ci n'étaient désormais plus cachés derrière des lunettes, Harry ayant opté pour les lentilles de contact.

Il fit même un effort pour se coiffer ...

Ginny avait quant à elle revêtu une robe en soie verte, d'inspiration asiatique, largement fendue sur le côté de la cuisse. Harry n'était pas sûr que cette tenue soit adéquate pour une telle soirée mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

Par contre, il fit comprendre à sa femme qu'il ne s'agissait pas pour lui d'un dîner mondain mais d'une mission qui allait requérir toute son attention. Si Ginny fut déçue, elle eut l'intelligence de ne rien montrer.

* * *

La salle de réception était admirablement bien décorée et les hommes de Peter Markov étaient suffisamment discrets pour ne pas être repérés.

Quand tous les invités furent arrivés, le Ministre de la Magie entra, accompagné des deux nouveaux hauts fonctionnaires du monde sorcier britannique.

Si beaucoup de regards se tournèrent vers Blaise Zabini, ce n'était rien comparé à l'émoi suscité par l'entrée de l'héritier Malefoy. Harry lui-même était subjugué par la beauté de cet homme.

Il portait une robe de sorcier à col haut, boutonnée sur toute sa longueur. Les manches ajustées sur les bras s'évasaient progressivement vers les poignets. Le tissu bleu nuit était tellement fluide qu'il ressemblait à de l'eau et laissait tout deviner de la perfection du corps de son porteur.

Malefoy portait les cheveux un peu plus courts qu'à Poudlard mais, libérés de tout produit coiffant, quelques mèches encadraient sensuellement son beau visage. Ses yeux gris bleus parcouraient la foule avec dédain.

Après un bref discours de bienvenue, le Ministre de la Magie entreprit de présenter les deux nouveaux venus aux invités.

Le premier arrêt fut pour Harry.

- Mon cher Harry, tu te souviens bien sûr de Monsieur Malefoy et de Monsieur Zabini, dit Arthur.

- Evidemment ! Comment pourrait-on oublier le grand Draco Malefoy ? Dit Harry à l'adresse du blond avec un sourire en coin.

N'attendant pas la réponse, il se tourna ensuite vers Zabini pour le saluer également. Ce faisant, il ne remarqua pas l'étrange lueur qui passa dans le regard du blond.

Alors que le Ministre continuait sa tournée, Harry gardait en permanence les yeux rivés sur son _protégé_.

Il fut rejoint par Ginny.

- Mais que fait-il ici celui-là ? Dit-elle d'un ton agressif.

- Qui ? Malefoy ? Lui et Zabini sont les nouveaux hauts fonctionnaires nommés par le Ministère. Tu n'en savais rien ?

- NON ! Evidemment que non ! Comment mon père a-t-il pu accepter ça ! Des mangemorts !

- Hé Hé ! Stop ! Je te rappelle qu'ils ont été innocentés ! En plus, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te mets dans des états pareils ...

Le visage de Ginny avait viré au rouge brique et elle dû faire un énorme effort sur elle-même pour reprendre contenance. Ce n'était pas le moment de faire une scène.

- Je ne l'aime pas, c'est tout ! Dit-elle sèchement en repartant sans plus rien ajouter.

Harry la regarda s'éloigner sans comprendre. Bien vite, il se désintéressa de Ginny pour reprendre sa surveillance, après tout il était là pour ça.

La surveillance fut grandement facilitée par Malefoy lui-même qui sitôt après avoir fait le tour des invités présents, revint vers Harry.

- Alors Potter ? Comme ça tu ne m'as pas oublié ? Je croyais pourtant que c'est la première chose que tu ferais une fois la guerre terminée ... dit-il d'un ton doucereux.

En disant cela, il scrutait littéralement Harry, les yeux légèrement plissés et le sourire en coin.

- Non Malefoy, je ne vous ai pas oublié toi et tes airs dédaigneux. De ce côté là, tu n'as pas beaucoup changé.

Contre toute attente, Malefoy éclata de rire. C'était un rire clair, lumineux, un rire qui vous rend immédiatement heureux. Et Harry se surprit à penser que c'était le plus beau son qu'il ait jamais entendu.

Malefoy dut se rendre compte du trouble du brun car il demanda :

- Et bien Potter ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Rien. Je me disais juste que je ne t'avais jamais entendu rire. C'est agréable, ajouta-t-il malgré lui.

Le blond lui lança un regard mystérieux et toujours avec ce maudit sourire en coin, il dit :

- Hé bien, j'en suis ravi. Je veillerai à rire plus souvent en ta présence.

- Tant que tu ne ris pas de moi ... répondit Harry.

- Ça, je ne peux rien promettre, s'amusa le blond ... Mais sache que j'en ai fini avec ces enfantillages.

Harry haussa un sourcil.

- Surpris Potter ?

- Et bien ma foi, oui ! Mais tant mieux ! Je suis heureux que nous puissions avoir une conversation civilisée ...

- Je le suis également.

Sur ces mots, le blond attrapa deux coupes de champagne sur un plateau et en tendit une à Harry.

- Et si nous portions un toast, _Harry _? Aux jours meilleurs !

- Aux jours meilleurs, _Draco._

Harry et Draco passèrent l'essentiel de la soirée ensemble à bavarder de tout et de rien. Le blond était désireux de savoir ce qui s'était passé durant son absence. Il raconta son exil et son bonheur de revenir en Angleterre.

- Le pays me manquait vraiment, tu sais.

- J'imagine. Je dois te dire que je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi Blaise, toi et les autres vous avez été exilés.

Draco le regardait avec circonspection mais n'eut pas le temps de répondre car Ginny s'approchait.

- Harry, dit-elle sans même un regard pour le blond. Je souhaiterais rentrer. Je suis fatiguée.

- Et bien, rentre dans ce cas, dit Harry, peu amène.

- Et tu ne m'accompagnes pas ?

- Ginny, je pense avoir été clair. Je t'ai dit que cette soirée faisait partie de mon _travail_. Et mon travail n'est pas encore fini ...

Elle renifla avec dédain et s'en alla sans rien ajouter.

Draco, loin d'être mal à l'aise face à la situation, se délectait de l'ambiance.

- Et bien Harry ? Elle a l'air commode ta petite femme ...

- Ouais, changeons de sujet si tu veux bien ...

- OK. C'est quoi, ce fameux travail que tu fais ce soir ? Tu es Auror, non ?

- Chef des Aurors pour être précis ... et mon travail, c'est veiller sur toi.

- QUOI ?

- Tu es un haut fonctionnaire, à peine rentré d'exil ... Ton retour pourrait contrarier certaines personnes. Je suis donc chargé de veiller à ta sécurité.

Malefoy se rembrunit.

- Bien. Considère alors que ton travail est terminé. Je n'ai pas besoin de protection. Tu peux rejoindre ta douce moitié. Et tu n'es plus obligé d'être sympa avec moi. Au revoir Potter.

Et sur ce, il tourna les talons. Harry le retint par la manche de sa robe.

- Hé Draco ! Non, reste ! Mon travail n'a rien à voir ... je veux dire... je suis vraiment content qu'on puisse se parler. Vraiment ! Merlin, tu es toujours aussi susceptible !

Encore une fois, Draco darda sur Harry un regard inquisiteur comme s'il cherchait à sonder ses pensées.

- OK, dit Draco en soupirant. Désolé pour ça ... Je suis un peu à cran. L'exil, mon retour, mes nouvelles fonctions ... j'ai encore un peu de mal avec tout ça.

- Wahouuu ! Draco Malefoy qui s'excuse ! Alors là !

- Ouais, ça va, c'est bon Potter ! Pas la peine d'en faire un plat.

- AH mais si ! Ça vaut bien une annonce dans la Gazette ! Rigola le brun

- Pfff dans ce torchon ? Tu veux ma mort ou quoi ? Renchérit le blond

Et tous les deux éclatèrent de rire. Ils se regardèrent, surpris par leur propre connivence.

La soirée se prolongea encore quelque peu jusqu'à ce que Draco dise :

- Je crois que je vais y aller Harry. Je suis fatigué par le décalage horaire et je prends mes fonctions lundi ...

- Je comprends Draco. Pas de problème. Pardonne ma curiosité mais où vas-tu vivre ? Le Manoir du Wiltshire a été confisqué, non ?

- Oui, en effet. Mais j'ai acheté un duplex à Kensington, sur Cromwell Road. C'est là que je suis domicilié dorénavant.

- Hé bien, je te souhaite bon courage dans tes nouvelles fonctions. J'espère qu'on se croisera encore à l'occasion, dit Harry en prenant congé.

- Justement Harry ... commença Draco. Tu es libre demain midi ? Je sais que c'est dimanche et tu veux peut-être le passer en famille mais si tu n'as rien de prévu, j'aurais souhaité t'inviter à déjeuner.

Harry fut surpris mais accepta directement l'invitation. Un grand sourire apparut sur le visage de Draco.

- Magnifique ! Rendez-vous à midi au Dorchester à Mayfair. C'est du côté moldu. Tu vois où c'est ?

- Oui, bien sûr. Mais, toi ... dans un restaurant moldu ?

- Les temps changent Harry ! Les temps changent ... A demain, alors.

Et sans attendre, il se pencha vers le brun pour effleurer sa joue de ses lèvres et quitta la salle de réception sous les yeux médusés de Harry.

* * *

A Godric's Hollow, Ginny faisait les cent pas en attendant le retour de Harry. Que faisait la fouine en Angleterre ? Comment se faisait-il que Malefoy ait été engagé par le Ministère ? Par son propre père en plus ?

Il fallait qu'elle se méfie. Elle n'avait plus le droit à l'erreur.

Elle entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Respirant un grand coup, elle se força à se calmer.

- Tu n'es pas encore couchée ? Je te croyais fatiguée, dit Harry.

- Je préférais t'attendre, dit Ginny

- C'était pas la peine.

- Ça été ton travail ? J'ai trouvé la réception agréable.

- Oui, ça été.

- Et ... avec ... Malefoy ?

- Ça été également.

- Hmm... bien. Bon, je vais me coucher alors.

- OK.

Harry s'enferma dans son bureau pour repenser à son aise à cette étrange soirée.

A bien y réfléchir, elle avait été une réussite à plusieurs points de vue. Tout d'abord, sur le strict plan professionnel, aucun incident n'était survenu. Ensuite, sur le plan personnel, il avait passé un excellent moment avec Malefoy. Il ne se serait jamais imaginé dire ça un jour, mais il avait réellement apprécié la compagnie du blond. Et il se réjouissait de le revoir demain ...

A ce propos, il faudrait peut-être qu'il prévienne Ginny ...

Il sortit du bureau pour gagner la salle de bain. Après une douche rapide, il enfila son bas de pyjama et son t-shirt et se glissa dans le lit.

Ginny ne dormait pas comme il s'y attendait. Elle vint se coller à lui et commença à onduler lascivement contre sa cuisse.

- Harry, mon amour, tu étais tellement beau ce soir. J'ai dû faire un effort toute la soirée pour ne pas t'embrasser ... dit-elle en déposant des baisers humides dans son cou et sur sa clavicule ... j'ai tellement envie de toi ...

_Ouais. Tu as surtout pris ta potion de fertilité ... si tu crois que je ne me suis pas rendu compte que ta bouche sent la violette, alors que tu détestes la violette. Je ne suis pas Auror pour rien. _

Harry, pragmatique, se dit qu'il ne servait à rien de reculer l'inévitable et plutôt que de provoquer une crise, il prit la rouquine dans ses bras et la souleva afin de la mettre à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Elle ne se fit pas prier pour se frotter contre la virilité de son mari en adoptant des poses suggestives et en gémissant de manière parfaitement ridicule. Harry prit son mal en patience et après s'être réfugié quelques instants dans son _paradis interdit_, il eut une érection suffisamment satisfaisante pour honorer sa femme convenablement, non sans avoir au préalable contourné les effets de la potion de fertilité par un sort de contraception informulé.

_Ah la joie de la magie sans baguette ..._

Une fois la besogne terminée, il lança un rapide sort de nettoyage et s'installa plus confortablement pour dormir. Mais avant cela, il dit :

- Au fait Ginny, j'ai un déjeuner de travail demain midi. Ne m'attends pas.

- QUOI ? Mais Harry, c'est dimanche ! On déjeune chez papa et maman !

- Et bien, tu en parleras à ton père ... après tout c'est lui qui m'a confié cette mission. Je ne fais qu'obéir aux ordres ...

Et il s'endormit paisiblement, laissant sa tendre épouse se consumer de rage.

* * *

Le lendemain dimanche, Harry était gai comme un pinson.

Il choisit une tenue à la foi classique et décontractée. Il portait une chemise blanche sans cravate, un pantalon en cachemire anthracite et une veste de la même couleur. Avant de partir, il enfila son manteau en laine couleur caramel, une écharpe et des gants.

Il arriva au Dorchester à midi pile. Draco l'attendait déjà assis à une table un peu à l'écart. Il était tout simplement sublime dans son pantalon de laine noir et son pull à col roulé crème. Il se leva à l'approche de Harry.

- Bonjour Harry, ravi de te revoir !

- Bonjour Draco ! Comment vas-tu depuis hier ?

- Très bien depuis que tu as accepté mon invitation à déjeuner ! Dit le blond dans un sourire éblouissant.

Un serveur apparut avec les menus, sortant Harry de sa contemplation. Ils prirent tous les deux en entrée des langoustines d'Ecosse aux granny smith et à l'avocat. En plat, Harry prit un grenadin de veau fermier tandis que Draco préférait le tournedos de boeuf Rossini. Ils accompagnèrent leurs plats d'un Saint-Estèphe 1996.

Le repas fut très agréable et ils constatèrent tous les deux qu'ils ne manquaient pas de centres d'intérêts communs.

- Alors comme ça tu es devenu Auror ? Remarque, ça ne m'étonne pas, dit Draco. Tu étais prédestiné en quelque sorte.

- Oui, c'est ce qu'on me dit souvent. Mais j'aime vraiment mon métier. J'aurais voulu rester sur le terrain. Malheureusement depuis que je suis Chef des Aurors, je m'occupe plus de paperasseries qu'autre chose ... dit le brun.

- Ça à l'air de te contrarier. Pourquoi as-tu accepté le poste alors ?

- Disons que j'ai été un peu ... forcé. Ginny a ... fortement insisté auprès de son père pour qu'il me désigne à ce poste ...

- Hmmm, te connaissant, tu n'a pas dû apprécier.

Harry était étonné de cette réflexion. Draco était bien le premier à ne pas lui dire qu'il avait tort de ne pas profiter de sa situation de beau-fils du Ministre ...

- En effet, je n'ai pas apprécié. Mais au final, je me retrouve quand même à ce poste ...

- Tu dois en avoir marre que tout le monde décide toujours tout à ta place, non ? On aurait pu penser qu'après la mort de Dumbledore et celle de Voldemort, on te laisse enfin décider de ta vie, mais apparemment ce n'est pas le cas.

Encore une fois, la justesse de l'analyse de Draco épata Harry.

- Exactement ! C'est ce que je me tue à expliquer à tout le monde !

- Et si je comprends bien, ta femme a le même ...travers.

- Oui, soupira Harry. Et ça devient vraiment pénible...

La conversation prenait un tour beaucoup plus personnel mais cela ne dérangea pas le brun qui finit par avouer :

- J'ai toujours cru que Ginny m'aimait pour qui j'étais ...

- ... et pas pour ce que tu représentais ? Acheva le blond à sa place. J'imagine que c'est décevant de sa part de te résumer à la cicatrice que tu portes sur le front. Mais Harry, sans t'offenser, puis-je te poser une question ?

- Vas-y

- Pourquoi l'as-tu épousée ?

- Parce que ... parce que je crois que c'est ce que tout le monde attendait.

- Tu sais, en général, la réponse à cette question c'est : parce que je l'aime ou un truc du genre ... dit Draco en riant.

Harry ne répondit rien. A place, il préféra demander :

- Et sinon, toi ? Une future Madame Malefoy en vue ?

Le blond rit doucement.

- Non, il n'y a pas de Madame Malefoy en vue. Il n'y en a aura jamais d'ailleurs. J'espère qu'un jour, il y a aura un Monsieur Malefoy mais c'est encore un peu prématuré, je pense.

Harry restait coi.

- Heu ... tu veux dire que ... tu es ... tu préfères ...

- Je préfère les hommes, en effet.

- Mais pourtant à Poudlard, toutes ces filles qui sont passées dans ton lit ...

Le visage du blond se ferma un instant puis il dit :

- Justement. Toutes ces filles me laissaient indifférent et insatisfait. Mais c'est à Poudlard que j'ai connu mon premier grand amour. C'était un homme. Nous avons vécu quelque chose de tellement fort que je ne pense pas connaître cela à nouveau.

- Tu étais ... amoureux ?

- Nous l'étions tous les deux. C'était ... incroyable.

- Et où est-il maintenant ?

- Il est ... parti.

- Je suis désolé Draco. Je ne voulais pas être indiscret.

- Tu ne l'es pas... c'est moi qui t'en ai parlé.

Pour une raison qu'il ne comprenait pas, Harry était attristé par le récit de Draco. Il ressentait un désagréable pincement au coeur.

- Hé Harry, ne fait pas cette tête, voyons ! plaisanta la blond.

- Quoi ? Ooh ... non, c'est juste que ... je suis ... enfin, c'est un peu triste ton histoire, non ?

Draco haussa les épaules.

- Oui, mais c'est la vie. Et puis, qui dit que je ne retomberai pas amoureux ?

Le regard que Draco posa sur lui en disant ces mots était intense et troubla Harry plus qu'il ne voulut bien l'admettre.

Draco ramena ensuite la conversation sur un terrain plus plaisant. Ils terminèrent leur repas par un délicieux soufflé aux framboises, tout en parlant de Quidditch.

L'après-midi était déjà bien avancée. Harry termina son café et prit congé de Draco.

- Merci pour ce repas Draco. C'était franchement agréable !

- Pour moi aussi Harry.

- Je ne pensais pas dire ça un jour, mais j'apprécie vraiment ta compagnie !

- Et bien dans ce cas, remettons ça très prochainement ...

- Mercredi ? Dit Harry

- Le One O One à Knightsbridge. C'est tout prêt de Sainte-Mangouste.

- Oui, je vois où c'est ! 13H00 ?

- C'est parfait !

Les deux jeunes hommes se séparèrent.

* * *

Revenu à Godric's Hollow, Harry trouva Ginny dans le salon, visiblement contrariée. Il décida de ne rien remarquer.

- Salut Gin'. Ça été chez tes parents ? Comment va ta mère ?

- Si tu voulais vraiment le savoir, il fallait m'accompagner, répondit sèchement la rousse.

- Je t'ai dit pourquoi je n'ai pas pu venir ...

- En effet. Et j'en ai parlé à Papa figure-toi ! Evidemment, il n'a rien voulu me dire mais il semblait tout de même étonné que ta _mission_ se prolonge un dimanche midi ... Alors, dis-moi Harry, de quoi s'agissait-il au juste ?

- Ginny, tu sais très bien que mes missions sont confidentielles. Même ton _papa_ a sûrement dû te le dire ...

- Harry, ne commence pas à jouer à ça, siffla-t-elle. J'exige que tu me dises avec qui tu étais ce midi !

- Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans le mot « confidentiel », Ginny ? Répondit Harry nonchalamment, tout en se dirigeant vers son bureau.

De colère, Ginny jeta la tasse qu'elle tenait en mains contre le sol, de toutes ses forces.

Elle réfléchissais à cent à l'heure. Non, elle n'avait commis aucune erreur. Elle en était sûre. Tout ça n'était qu'un mauvais moment à passer.

* * *

Le lundi matin, Harry n'eut pas le temps de s'installer à son bureau qu'il fut convoqué chez son beau-père.

A peine entré dans le bureau, Arthur attaqua :

- Harry ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de déjeuner de travail hier ? Tu étais avec Malefoy c'est ça ?

- Oui, j'ai déjeuné avec Malefoy en effet.

- Mais ta mission se terminait après la réception. Il n'y a eu aucun incident ... pourquoi ce ...

- Arthur, coupa Harry. Vous m'avez confié une mission, en me faisant comprendre que je ne pouvais pas la refuser. A partir de là, la manière dont je l'effectue ne regarde que moi.

Vexé par le ton condescendant de son beau-fils, le Ministre répliqua :

- Tu oublies, Auror Potter, qu'en tant que Ministre, tu me dois des comptes ! Alors je t'écoute !

Harry soupira ostensiblement et expliqua :

- Durant la réception, il m'est venu à l'idée que Malefoy pouvait avoir des informations sur les Renégats. Comme je ne voulais pas l'effaroucher en l'assommant de questions directes, j'ai préféré l'inviter à déjeuner.

- Il n'a pas trouvé curieux que tu l'invites à déjeuner alors que vous vous détestez tous les deux ? Demanda Arthur, circonspect.

- A vrai dire, non. Il a changé, Arthur. Vous devriez le savoir puisque vous l'avez engagé comme Chirurgien en Chef ...

- Hmm ... bon, et alors ? Il avait des informations ?

- Non, aucune, dit Harry sans autre développement.

- Tout ça n'a servi à rien alors ...

Harry ne s'en voulait pas outre mesure d'avoir menti à son beau-père mais il se dit qu'il ne pouvait pas persister trop longtemps dans le mensonge non plus. Il dit alors :

- Si. Comme je vous l'ai dit, Malefoy a changé. C'était agréable de discuter avec lui et nous comptons remettre ça prochainement. De toute façon, dit-il avant que son beau-père n'objecte quoi que ce soit, c'est dans l'intérêt de mon Bureau d'entretenir une bonne collaboration avec les services du Médicomage en Chef de Sainte-Mangouste.

Arthur ne put rien répliquer à cet argument et laissa Harry retourner à ses fonctions.

* * *

Dans son bureau, Ron l'attendait.

- Salut vieux, dit Harry en lui donnant l'accolade. Désolé pour hier midi, j'étais pris.

- Et tu prétends mon ami ! T'aurais pu m'inviter à ton rendez-vous d'affaire, histoire que je prenne l'air moi aussi ... dit Ron, faussement contrarié.

- C'était si terrible que ça ?

- Pfffff ... t'as pas idée ! D'abord Gin' a directement agressé papa pour savoir pourquoi il t'avait envoyé en mission un dimanche. Puis, ma mère m'a tanné pour savoir quand Hermy et moi ferons un bébé. Mais le pompon, c'est quand Gin' s'est vantée que chez vous, ça ne devrait pas tarder ... Ooh làlà, quel enfer !

Harry riait silencieusement. Il décida de ne pas épiloguer sur la grossesse improbable de Ginny mais il se contraint à expliquer à son ami sa journée de dimanche. Même si le rouquin n'avait posé aucune question, Harry n'aimait pas avoir des secrets pour Ron. Dans leur métier, la confiance devait être absolue.

- En fait, je ne crois pas que tu aurais été heureux de m'accompagner dimanche ...

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'étais avec Malefoy ...

- QUOI ? s'étrangla Ron. Malefoy, ... La fouine ? La soirée de samedi ne t'a pas suffit ? Bon sang, mon père abuse là ...

- Ton père n'y est pour rien. C'est une initiative de ma part ...

- Harry ? Ça va ... ? Tu es en train de me dire que tu as déjeuner volontairement et librement avec la fouine ?

- Exactement ! Il a changé Ron, je t'assure. Samedi, on a discuté sans s'engueuler, tu te rends compte ? Du coup, je me suis dit que je pouvais peut-être essayer de lui soutirer quelques infos, sur les Renégats notamment ... dit Harry.

Bon, ok, là il mentait mais bon, ...

- Ah dit Ron, manifestement soulagé que Harry ait agit avec une idée derrière la tête. Et alors ?

- Rien, hélas.

Comme le silence revenait entre eux, Harry décida de jouer cartes sur table.

- En fait, on va se revoir. Avec Malefoy, précisa-t-il devant l'air interrogateur de Ron.

- Humhum.

- Il a vraiment changé Ron. On déjeune ensemble mercredi. Tu nous accompagnes ?

Secrètement, Harry espérait que Ron refuse. Pour une raison qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, il souhaitait garder le blond pour lui tout seul, au moins dans un premier temps.

- C'est sympa de proposer Harry, mais c'est non. J'accepte quand tu me dis que Malefoy a changé mais de là à déjeuner avec lui, c'est trop.

- OK. Mais j'espère que ça s'arrangera un jour car j'ai bien l'intention de devenir ami avec Malefoy, ajouta Harry sans qu'il ait pu s'en empêcher.

- AAAH Harry ! Arrête de dire des choses comme ça ! J'ai les oreilles qui saignent ! dit Ron en plaquant ses mains des deux côtés de sa tête.

Harry rigolait de l'attitude faussement outrée de son ami. Ce dernier reprit :

- C'est bon Harry, fais comme tu veux ! Et je sais bien que Malefoy n'est pas aussi imbuvable qu'il en a l'air ... Il était même plutôt sympa quand on le côtoyait aux réunions de l'Ordre !

- Aux réunions de l'Ordre ? Mais on ne l'y a quasiment jamais croisé !

- Bah, on le voyait pas tous les jours mais quand même ...

Harry était perplexe. Il se souvenait avoir croisé le blond une fois ou deux mais sans jamais lui adresser la parole et toujours en coup de vent.

Il ne put cependant poursuivre sa réflexion car Seamus Finnigan venait de faire irruption dans le bureau.

- Harry, Ron ! On a du nouveau ! Les renégats sont apparemment réunis à Rawcliffe, dans la banlieue de York !

- Ok, on y va immédiatement !

Une fois encore, Harry et son équipe arrivèrent trop tard. Les Renégats avaient eu le temps de fuir. Toutefois, ils l'avaient fait dans une très grande précipitation et la petite maison dans laquelle ils avaient installé leur QG n'avait pas eu le temps d'être « nettoyée ».

- Fouillez chaque recoin ! Dit Harry. Si nécessaire, demandez l'aide de l'équipe scientifique.

La fouille de l'habitation s'avéra fructueuse. Dans leur fuite, les Renégats avaient abandonné derrière eux une carte de Londres et une baguette magique.

- Saisissez la baguette, dit Ron. Nous pourrons l'analyser et peut-être même déterminer à qui elle appartient.

Toute l'équipe regagna le Ministère, galvanisée par les indices découverts. Enfin, on progressait !


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling**

**Rating : M - slash/yaoi - HPDM**

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Après la mission à Rawcliffe, Harry fut accaparé par toutes sortes de tracasseries administratives qui le tinrent éloigné de l'enquête.

Ron lui faisait un compte-rendu régulier.

- Bon, voici ce qu'a donné le _Prior incantatum _sur la baguette. C'est la liste des derniers sorts jetés. Comme tu peux le voir, rien de significatif sinon un sort de localisation. On n'est pas encore pas parvenu à déterminer ce que le propriétaire de la baguette cherchait exactement. L'équipe scientifique est toujours dessus. On va également demander à Ollivander de l'examiner. Si la baguette vient de chez lui, il y a des chances qu'il se souvienne à qui il l'a vendue.

- Bien, merci Ron. Tu me tiens au courant ? Dit Harry, en se levant et en attrapant son manteau et son écharpe.

Depuis le matin, Harry était fébrile à l'idée de son déjeuner avec Malefoy.

Il transplana dans une ruelle adjacente à Knighsbridge afin de ne pas se faire repérer des moldus et fonça ensuite vers le One O One.

Malefoy y était déjà, assis dans un coin calme du restaurant. Il portait un costume trois pièces qui lui allait merveilleusement bien. Les deux hommes se saluèrent chaleureusement.

- Alors, tes premières journées à Sainte-Mangouste ? demanda Harry.

- Pfff... chargées ! Beaucoup de choses sont à réorganiser dans cet hôpital. Je vais avoir du pain sur la planche ! En plus, ça va me tenir loin des salles d'opération ...

Harry sourit.

- Je vois qu'on a le même problème toi et moi ! On dirige un département mais on ne sait pas comment concilier ça avec notre amour du terrain ...

- Parfaitement résumé ! Enfin, je ne désespère pas d'arriver à concilier les deux. Je ne pourrais pas me passer d'opérer ! Dit Draco avec fougue.

- Tu aimes ton métier. Tu as la même ferveur dans la voix que moi quand tu en parles ...

- Oui, en effet, j'aime mon métier ...

La conversation se poursuivit agréablement, les deux hommes évoquant leurs souvenirs de Poudlard, la politique actuelle du Ministère et la prochaine coupe du monde de Quidditch.

Ils revinrent ensuite sur leurs professions respectives.

- Pourquoi avoir choisi la neurochirurgie ? Demanda Harry.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se parlaient, Harry remarqua que Draco était embarrassé par une question.

- Il fallait bien que je me spécialise. Cette discipline m'intéressait, voilà tout.

- Ah. Et ta spécialisation en psychiatrie médicomagique ?

- Pareil.

Harry sentait bien que le blond n'en dirait pas plus. Il décida de changer de sujet.

- Draco, je voudrais te poser une question.

- Et bien, vas-y.

- Quand ... quand tu as rejoint l'Ordre du Phoenix ... tu ... on ... est-ce qu'on s'est croisé souvent ?

Draco regardait maintenant le brun avec une telle acuité que ses yeux s'assombrirent.

- C'est quoi cette question, Potter ?

Harry nota immédiatement l'emploi de son nom de famille.

- Rien ... c'est juste que ... Ron avait l'air de dire qu'on s'était croisé souvent aux réunions ... mais moi j'ai l'impression de ne pas t'y avoir vu si souvent que ça ... alors ...

Harry avait conscience d'être très embrouillé dans ses explications et le regard perçant du blond ne l'aidait pas.

- Ok, laisse tomber Malefoy. C'était débile comme question.

- On s'est croisé quelques fois, en effet. Mais on se détestait. On ne se parlait pas. Tu n'as donc peut-être pas remarqué qu'on était dans la même pièce.

- Ça, ça m'étonnerait. Je remarquais toujours quand tu étais dans la même pièce que moi, dit Harry dans un souffle.

Si Draco s'étonna de cette remarque, il n'en montra rien. Au lieu de quoi, il dit :

- Je vais devoir y retourner. Merci pour le repas.

- Pas de quoi, dit Harry. On se revoit bientôt ?

- Je t'appelle au Ministère fin de la semaine, ok ?

- OK !

Et ils se séparèrent. Quand Harry regagna son bureau, il ne s'était pas débarrassé de cette impression bizarre que le blond lui cachait quelque chose.

Au grand désarroi de Harry, la semaine se termina sans qu'il reçût de nouvelles de Draco.

A sa décharge, peut-être était-il submergé par ses nouvelles responsabilités. En tout cas, Harry tentait de s'en convaincre.

* * *

Le lundi suivant, il transplana à Sainte-Mangouste. Il avait – enfin – pris rendez-vous avec le Docteur Jung.

Devant la porte du cabinet du psychomage, Harry faillit faire demi-tour. Quelle idée de se trouver ici ! Qu'allait-il pouvoir bien lui dire ? Oh Merlin !

Il fut interrompu dans ses réflexions par l'assistante du psychomage qui lui ouvrit la porte.

- Bonjour Monsieur Potter, installez-vous. Le docteur Jung arrive dans quelques instants.

Harry s'installa sur un divan particulièrement confortable. Bonjour le cliché se dit-il en allongeant les jambes.

Le docteur Jung arriva enfin. C'était un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, cheveux poivre et sel, au regard bienveillant.

- Bien Monsieur Potter. Nos séances dureront 60 minutes. Commençons tout de suite. Je vous écoute.

- Heu ... je ne sais pas ... par où commencer.

- Commencez par m'expliquer pourquoi vous avez souhaité consulter un psychomage.

-C'est ma meilleure amie, le Docteur Granger Weasley qui m'a conseillé de venir vous voir. Elle pense que je devrais vous parler d'un rêve que je fais régulièrement.

- Bien, racontez-moi.

- Voilà. Tout d'abord, vous devez savoir que je suis marié depuis 4 ans. J'ai épousé mon amour d'adolescence, la soeur de mon meilleur ami. Nous avons ...hm... une vie ... hm... sexuelle ... disons, normale. Mais je sens bien que je suis pas ... comment dire ? Enthousiaste. Par contre, je fais régulièrement un rêve dans lequel j'ai ... des relations sexuelles ... beaucoup plus ... satisfaisantes.

- Racontez-moi ce rêve en détails, Monsieur Potter.

Harry était au supplice.

- Dans mon rêve, je fais l'amour avec une personne que je n'arrive pas à identifier. Je peux sentir son corps, la douceur de sa peau, la sueur qui la recouvre. Je sais que je prends énormément de plaisir car ... le matin ... enfin, vous voyez quoi. Je sens aussi son odeur ... dans ma tête.

- Vous n'avez aucune idée de qui cela pourrait être ?

- Je ... je crois qu'il s'agit d'...un homme.

- Hmhm. Avez-vous déjà eu des relations homosexuelles ?

- Non ! Je n'ai jamais connu que ma femme !

- Mais vous dites ressentir du plaisir ? Plus qu'avec votre femme ?

- Oui ...

- ça vous gêne ?

- Quoi ? Non ... oui ! Je suis marié !

- Je veux dire : l'idée d'être attiré par un homme vous gêne-t-elle ?

- Dans l'absolu, pas du tout. Je suis très ouvert d'esprit et je pense que le sexe importe peu, tant qu'on a trouvé la personne qu'on aime. Mais, moi, je n'ai jamais été attiré par les garçons. Je n'ai jamais eu d'yeux que pour ma femme !

- Quand vous croisez un bel homme dans la rue, vous arrive-t-il de le remarquer ? De vous faire la réflexion qu'il est beau ?

- Heu ... non. Enfin, ça dépend. Récemment, j'ai ... retrouvé une connaissance de l'école et je me suis dit à plusieurs reprises qu'il était ... beau. Mais c'est le seul. Et ça ne veut rien dire ! Lui, tout le monde le trouve beau !

- Hormis la bataille qui vous a opposé au Seigneur des Ténèbres, avez-vous subi un traumatisme quelconque ?

- Non, je ne pense pas.

- Cette personne qui occupe votre rêve, est-ce que vous avez le sentiment de l'aimer ?

La question prit Harry au dépourvu. Il n'y avait jamais réfléchi mais la réponse fusa :

- Merlin oui, je l'aime plus que ma vie.

La réponse surprit à la fois Harry et le psychomage pourtant si impassible.

- Docteur, dit Harry. Vous pensez que cette ... _personne _existe vraiment ?

- Eh bien, c'est toujours très compliqué à dire. Le subconscient est un redoutable labyrinthe qui parfois nous montre la vérité, parfois nous montre le mensonge, parfois encore nos fantasmes. Mais je dois dire que dans votre cas, ce profond sentiment que vous ressentez ainsi que la perception de l'odorat me fait dire qu'il s'agit peut-être d'une réminiscence. Un souvenir si vous préférez.

- Un souvenir ? D'une autre vie alors ? Railla Harry, car dans celle-ci je puis vous assurer que je n'ai jamais ni été amoureux d'un homme ni couché avec lui !

- C'est bien ce que nous devrons découvrir Monsieur Potter.

- Comment ?

- Eh bien, il y a une technique moldue qui s'appelle l'hypnose et qui donne de bons résultats. Personnellement, je ne la pratique pas mais notre nouveau Médicomage en Chef, le docteur Malefoy, qui est neurochirurgien et psychiatre, la maîtrise parfaitement. Je pourrais vous recommander à lui ...

- NON ! NON ! Je ne veux pas ... Laissez tomber ! Je ne veux rien de tout ça ... Au revoir Docteur.

- Mais, Monsieur Potter ...

Harry s'était levé précipitamment et avait quitté le cabinet du psychomage en trombe. Il courait comme un fou dans les couloirs pour quitter cet hôpital au plus vite. Soudain, au détour d'un couloir il percuta de plein fouet un médecin qui venait en sens contraire.

- Dites ! Vous pourriez faire attention ! C'est un hôpital ici pas un champ de courses !

- Excusez-moi ! Dit Harry en relevant les yeux pour tomber sur un fin visage pâle, auréolé de cheveux blonds.

- Harry ? Mais que fais-tu ici ? Dit Malefoy interloqué.

- Je ... je ... il faut que j'y aille.

Et il s'encourut de plus belle, sous le regard ahuri de Malefoy.

Le blond n'était pas médecin pour rien et savait reconnaître une personne ayant subi un traumatisme. Il courut derrière Harry et le rattrapa par les bras. Il le tourna vers lui.

- Harry ! Bon sang ! Que se passe-t-il ?

- Lâche-moi Malefoy ! Lâche-moi ! Dit Harry les yeux exorbités.

Sans autre sommation, Draco gifla Harry. Le geste eut le mérite de sortir le brun de sa transe.

- MAIS CA VA PAS ? T'ES PAS BIEN ? hurla Harry

- Désolé Harry mais il fallait que tu te ressaisisses.

Harry soupira en passant nerveusement la main dans ses cheveux.

- Faut que j'y aille Malefoy, je dois voir Hermione.

- Que se passe-t-il Harry ? Pourquoi es-tu dans cet état ? Questionna le blond

- Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire à la fin ? S'énerva Harry. On n'est pas amis que je sache !

La remarque blessa profondément Draco mais son éducation lui fit conserver la face.

- Je m'inquiétais Potter, c'est tout. Tu es sorti comme une furie et tu avais l'air en état de choc.

- Je suis désolé, Draco. Je ne voulais pas être blessant, dit Harry soudain radouci par l'inquiétude qu'il pouvait lire dans les yeux gris de Malefoy. Je voudrais juste voir Hermione ... j'ai besoin de lui parler ...

- Ok Harry, pas de problème, je comprends ! Dis-moi juste que tu vas bien, que tu n'as rien de grave.

- Je vais bien Draco, physiquement je vais bien. Merci de t'inquiéter.

Harry s'éloignait en direction du service de pathologie des sortilèges où Hermione travaillait.

- Harry ! Le rappela le blond. Ecoute, je suis désolé ne pas t'avoir rappelé cette semaine mais je n'ai pas eu une minute de répit...

- Je m'en doutais Draco, ne t'inquiète pas ! Mais essayons de nous voir cette semaine ! Nos discussions me manquent déjà.

A cette remarque, Draco lui fit un sourire éblouissant.

- Mercredi ?

- Ok. Au Cross Keys. C'est un pub dans Covent Garden, pas loin du Ministère. Rejoins-moi à mon bureau à midi.

- Parfait !

* * *

Harry trouva Hermione dans son bureau du quatrième étage.

- Salut Hermy ! Je peux te déranger quelques minutes ?

- Salut Harry ! Entre, dis-moi ce qui t'amène.

- Je suis allé voir le docteur Jung ... dit-il d'un ton accablé.

- Ça c'est mal passé ?

Harry expliqua à Hermione son entretien avec le psychomage.

- Une réminiscence, tu dis ?

- Oui, il pense qu'une séance d'hypnose pourrait être utile.

- Oui, sans doute. Malefoy est un spécialiste paraît-il ...

- Je sais, coupa Harry. Mais je ne veux pas que ce soit lui qui le fasse.

- Oui, je comprends. Malheureusement, c'est une technique moldue et il est le seul à la maîtriser.

- Alors tant pis. On finira bien par trouver une autre solution. Je vais te laisser Hermy. Merci de m'avoir écouté.

- Je t'en prie, Harry. Tu sais que tu ne me déranges jamais.

Il était sur le pas de la porte du bureau, quand il se retourna pour demander :

- Dis-moi, quand on était dans l'Ordre du Phoenix, tu te souviens si Malefoy assistait souvent à nos réunions ?

- Heu ... plus ou moins 3 fois par semaine. Pourquoi ?

- Et ... moi ... nous, je veux dire, on était là aussi ?

- Oui, Harry, évidemment.

- Et de ton point de vue, on s'entendait bien ou pas ?

- Vous vous ignoriez le plus souvent.

Cette réponse satisfaisait Harry.

- Ceci dit, continua la brune, c'est vrai que Ron et moi n'avons pas compris ton changement d'attitude ...

- Comment ça ? demanda Harry dont les battements de coeur accéléraient dangereusement.

- Eh bien, c'est toi qui les a amenés lui et Zabini pour qu'ils soient protégés par l'Ordre. Ça semblait te tenir à coeur ... et puis, sitôt fait, tu es redevenu froid et distant avec eux comme tu l'étais à Poudlard.

Harry était désarçonné. C'est lui qui avait amené Malefoy et Zabini auprès de l'Ordre ? Mais pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ? Pourquoi ne s'en rappelait-il pas ?

Voyant qu'Hermione le regardait avec méfiance, il s'empressa de mentir :

- Oui, ça pouvait étonner en effet. Mais bon, ils voulaient être protégés, j'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire, c'est tout ... Après, il ne fallait pas m'en demander plus.

Hermione ne semblait pas satisfaite de la réponse mais elle préféra ne pas épiloguer.

* * *

De retour au Ministère, Harry s'enferma dans son bureau.

Il alluma son ordinateur et se connecta au réseau WizNet, l'internet du monde sorcier dont on devait la conception à Lee Jordan.

Dans le moteur de recherche, Harry tapa _Draco Malefoy._

« Environ 213.000 résultats ». Pfffff...

Il affina sa recherche : _Draco Malefoy medicomage._

« Environ 350 résultats ». C'était déjà mieux.

Il parcourut les différents articles jusqu'à tomber sur un extrait du _New York Wizzard Times._

Harry ouvrit le lien et commença sa lecture.

_« **Avancée spectaculaire pour les victimes de l'Obliviate. **_

_La médicomagie a peut-être fait un pas de géant dans le traitement des sorts d'Obliviate grâce au jeune neuromédicomage, Draco Malefoy. _

_Le docteur Malefoy, tout juste diplômé de la Faculté Sorcière de médecine d'Harvard a consacré sa thèse aux ravages causés par ce sort impitoyable. Jusqu'alors, aucun remède à l'Obliviate n'était connu. Mais le docteur Malefoy semble avoir découvert que le sort, même s'il est jeté à la perfection, ne fait pas totalement disparaître les souvenirs de la victime si ceux-ci sont assez forts. Il aurait mis au point une potion qui, combinée à une technique moldue appelée _hypnose_ permettrait de raviver les souvenirs les plus intenses. Si la technique ne permet pas de récupérer l'intégralité de la mémoire, elle a le mérite de redonner l'espoir aux victimes d'au moins se souvenir de leurs parents, enfants, époux, épouse et autres personnes qui suscitent chez elles des sentiments très forts. _

_En parallèle avec sa formation de neurochirurgien, le docteur Malefoy s'est également spécialisé en psychiatrie. _

« J'ai fait de la recherche sur le cerveau et particulièrement les dommages causés à la mémoire, mon cheval de bataille. J'ai des raisons personnelles de vouloir que cette branche de la médicomagie progresse et j'espère bientôt avoir des résultats prometteurs »_, nous dit le Docteur Malefoy._

_Nous lui souhaitons beaucoup de succès dans son entreprise et nul doute que les victimes de l'Obliviate vont suivre les progrès de ses recherches avec intérêt._

_De notre correspondant à Harvard._

_T. Weisman. »_

Harry relut l'article plusieurs fois. Ainsi, Draco avait choisi de spécialiser dans le traitement les dommages subis par la mémoire. Et il avait des raisons personnelles de le faire ...

Harry ne put pousser sa réflexion plus avant car Ron faisait irruption dans son bureau.

- Harry ! La baguette qu'on a retrouvé à Rawcliffe, elle a appartenu à Daphné Greengrass ! Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens d'elle. Elle était à Serpentard en même temps que Malefoy, Zabini et les autres.

- Oui, je me souviens d'elle. Elle serait mêlée à tout ça ?

- Nous n'en savons encore rien. Par contre, on a avancé avec le sort de localisation jeté avec cette baguette. Apparemment, ils cherchaient un emplacement : un immeuble sur Cromwell Road à Kensington. Et la carte de Londres indique un trajet entre cet immeuble de Kensington et l'Hôpital Sainte-Mangouste.

- Malefoy ! Ils vont s'en prendre à Malefoy ! Il vit à Kensington et fait souvent le trajet jusqu'à l'hôpital à pied ! Ron, prend Dean et Seamus avec toi et allez à Cromwell Road. Moi, je file à Sainte-Mangouste. Demande à l'équipe de Mc Millan de m'y rejoindre !

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, Harry transplana à Sainte-Mangouste. Il gagna directement le service du Médicomage en Chef.

- Auror en Chef Potter ! Dit-il en se présentant. Dites-moi où se trouve le docteur Malefoy !

- Le docteur Malefoy est en réunion exceptionnelle avec le conseil d'administration.

- Pourquoi exceptionnelle ?

- Parce qu'elle n'était pas à l'agenda. Normalement, les réunions ont lieu le jeudi.

- Comment savez-vous que cette réunion a lieu ?

- Le docteur Malefoy m'a appelée il y a 20 minutes pour me dire qu'il serait en réunion avec le conseil pour le reste de l'après-midi et qu'il ne voulait être dérangé sous aucun prétexte. Il semblait nerveux.

- Dans quelle salle ?

- Mais Monsieur, vous ne pouvez pas entrer comme ça !

- DANS QUELLE SALLE ?

- Au 7ème étage, salle Armand Dippet ...

Harry fonça au 7ème étage, rejoint entre temps par l'équipe d'Aurors d'Ernie McMillan.

Arrivés devant la porte de la salle de réunion, Harry jeta le sort du mur de verre qui permettait de voir à l'intérieur d'une pièce à la manière d'une glace sans tain.

Ce qu'il vit lui noua le ventre : Draco était attaché à une chaise et subissait un doloris lancé par Daphné Greengrass. Autour d'elle se tenaient Pansy Parkinson, Miles Bletchley, Graham Pritchard et Terrence Higgs.

Harry sentit se répandre en lui une rage comme il n'avait plus connu depuis son combat contre Voldemort.

Il pulvérisa la porte de la salle de réunion à l'aide d'un _bombarda maxima_ et d'un geste, il stupefixa Parkinson, Bletchley, Pritchard et Higgs. Il désarma Greensgrass en l'envoyant voler à l'autre bout le pièce.

Pendant que McMillan et ses hommes jetaient des sorts d'entrave, Harry se précipita vers Draco.

- Draco ? Draco ? Répond-moi ! Ça va ?

- Ça va, Harry. Ça va, dit-il d'une voix faible.

- Je vais te faire soigner immédiatement.

- Ça tombe bien, on est dans un hôpital, tenta de plaisanter Draco.

- Accroche-toi à moi, dit Harry.

Alors que son bras entourait la taille de Draco et que sa main se posait sur sa hanche, Harry eut un flash qui le déstabilisa. Il se vit, entourant la taille d'un homme sans visage, riant aux éclats. Il perdit l'équilibre un instant mais se reprit à temps.

_Merlin, qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?_

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir que des médicomages venaient à leur rencontre pour prendre en charge leur chef.

C'est quand Draco fut allongé sur une table d'examen qu'Harry se rendit compte qu'il mourrait littéralement d'inquiétude pour le blond.

_Mais que m'arrive-t-il bon sang ? _

Le guérisseur dut s'apercevoir de l'état de Harry car il lui dit :

- Monsieur Potter, je suis le Docteur Sturgess ... Tout va bien. Vous êtes intervenu à temps. Les doloris n'ont pas causé de dommages importants. Le docteur Malefoy doit juste prendre des potions énergisantes et une potion de sommeil pour récupérer. Dès demain, il sera rétabli.

- Merci, docteur dit-il au jeune médecin qui quittait la pièce.

Mu par une force irrépressible, Harry s'approcha du lit de Draco et lui prit la main qu'il caressa doucement du pouce.

- Que me caches-tu Draco ? Murmura-t-il. Par Merlin, qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?

Il observait ce visage si paisible, si beau dans le sommeil. Il fixait ces lèvres rosées, si douces, si tendres tandis qu'il s'en rapprochait imperceptiblement.

Réalisant soudain ce qu'il était en train de faire, Harry se ressaisit mais ne put s'empêcher de poser un baiser sur le front de Draco.

A nouveau, il se sentit vaciller. Une douleur lui vrilla la tête un instant puis s'estompa.

Pour la 3ème fois de la journée, Harry se demanda ce qui pouvait bien lui arriver.

* * *

Lorsque Harry regagna son bureau au Ministère, Ron l'attendait déjà.

- Comment va Malefoy ? Demanda-t-il immédiatement

- Bien. Les doloris n'ont pas fait trop de dégâts. Demain, il devrait être sur pied. Et ici, où en êtes-vous ?

- On allait interroger Greengrass. Tu nous accompagnes ?

- Et comment !

Harry entra avec Ron dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Seamus terminait de lui administrer le véritaserum.

- Voilà, dit-il. Elle est prête.

- Daphné Greengrass, commença Ron. Je suis l'Auror Ron Weasley et voici l'Auror en Chef Harry Potter. Nous allons procéder à votre interrogatoire.

- Je sais qui vous êtes ... le Balafré et sa belette.

Harry et Ron ne réagirent pas aux surnoms qu'ils avaient si souvent entendus dans la bouche de Malefoy durant leurs années à Poudlard.

- Que faisiez-vous à l'Hôpital Sainte-Mangouste cet après-midi ?

- Je suis venue pour tuer cette ordure de Draco Malefoy.

- Pourquoi ?

- Malefoy était fiancé à ma sœur Astoria. Elle a découvert que ce connard était gay et qu'il couchait avec un mec de Poudlard. Il était soit-disant _amoureux _! Malefoy, amoureux ! Elle éclata d'un rire hystérique avant de poursuivre : ma sœur était dingue de Malefoy et quand il lui a dit qu'il en aimait un autre, elle ne l'a pas supporté et elle s'est suicidée.

- Vous vouliez venger votre sœur, c'est ça ? Demanda Ron

- Oui. J'aimais ma sœur plus que tout et Malefoy l'a détruite !

- Faites-vous partie du groupe qu'on appelle les Renégats ?

- Oui

- Qui a créé ce groupe ?

- Moi

- Pourquoi ?

- A la mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres, j'ai appris que Malefoy nous avait trahis. Qu'il avait rejoint l'Ordre du Phoenix avec Zabini. Non seulement ce veracrasse avait tué ma sœur mais en plus, il allait s'en sortir avec les honneurs parce qu'il avait retourné sa veste. Avec plusieurs autres enfants de mangemorts, nous avons décidé de reconstituer un groupe fidèle à la mémoire du Seigneur des Ténébres. Pour les autres, il s'agissait de faire renaître les idéaux mangemorts mais pour moi, il s'agissait surtout de me venger de Malefoy. Finalement, le Ministère l'a exilé et j'ai dû mettre mes projets en sommeil. A la place, nous avons concentré notre action sur la renaissance des idéaux du Lord Noir. Mais quand j'ai appris qu'il était revenu, ma haine a refait surface. J'ai convaincu les autres de le tuer afin d'en faire un exemple.

- Donnez-nous les noms des membres du groupe.

Daphné énuméra une liste interminable d'anciens fanatiques de Voldemort qui avaient adhéré aux idées nouvelles des Renégats. Ron s'empressa d'aller la remettre à Dean et Seamus afin qu'ils aillent les arrêter.

Pendant ce temps, resté seul avec Daphné, Harry lui posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis tout à l'heure :

- Sais-tu qui était l'homme dont Malefoy était tombé amoureux ?

Daphné le regarda avec une lueur mauvaise dans les yeux.

- Non, je n'en sais rien. Sinon, crois bien qu'il aurait été le suivant sur ma liste. Mais Malefoy s'est toujours arrangé pour que personne ne découvre son _secret_. Et puis, après Poudlard, plus rien. C'est comme si cet homme n'avait jamais existé.

- Mais Dr... Malefoy a dû être anéanti par la disparition de cet homme ...

- Bizarrement, il ne l'était pas. Mais Malefoy est connu pour sa capacité à dissimuler ses émotions ...

Harry ne put poursuivre ses questions car Ron était revenu dans la pièce.

Bien, Daphné Greengrass. Vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour tentative de coup d'Etat et coups et blessures sur la personne de Draco Malefoy. Vous serez présentée au Procureur des Sorciers demain matin. En attendant, vous allez être conduite à Azkaban.

Daphné ne dit rien, se contentant de regarder Harry avec le même regard mauvais et suspicieux que précédemment.

* * *

Plus tard dans la soirée, Ron, Dean, Seamus et Harry fêtaient leur réussite. Le groupe des Renégats était démantelé et leurs membres enfermés à Azkaban.

Dean et Seamus, tous les deux célibataires, ne connaissant pas les contraintes liées à la vie de couple, proposèrent de migrer vers le pub en face du Ministère.

- Ce serait avec plaisir mais je dois rentrer dit Harry en regardant l'heure. Il était 21h00.

- Et toi Ron ? demanda Dean

- Je vais rentrer aussi. Hermione ne va tarder non plus.

- Merlin me préserve du mariage dit Seamus. Vous êtes _vieux_ les mecs !

- Héé ! Je ne te permets pas, Finnigan dit Ron faussement vexé. Attends quand tu auras trouvé la femme de ta vie ... on verra qui portera la culotte !

En riant, Harry et Ron quittèrent le bureau.

- Je te raccompagne chez toi Harry ? dit Ron.

- Non, c'est gentil.

- Sûr ?

- Ne t'en fais pas ! Je sais gérer les colères de ta petite sœur ...

- Mwouais... t'es bien le seul. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour la supporter ... dit Ron en riant.

_Parfois je me le demande, se dit Harry._

Il transplana à Godric's Hollow.

Bizarrement, il ne reçut aucun reproche. Au contraire, Ginny l'accueillit chaleureusement. Elle avait tenu son repas au chaud grâce à un sort de conservation.

Elle s'assit devant lui alors qu'il mangeait.

- Dis-moi Harry, j'ai entendu que Malefoy avait été attaqué par des anciens mangemorts aujourd'hui. C'est vrai ? Demanda-t-elle avec intérêt.

- Oui, en effet. Nous les avons interceptés et ils sont à Azkaban.

- Il paraît que Malefoy est dans le coma ?

Harry rigola franchement.

- Sûrement pas ! Il reste à Sainte-Mangouste en observation cette nuit mais dès demain matin, il pourra rentrer chez lui.

La déception dut se lire sur le visage de Ginny car Harry dit sèchement :

- C'est moi ou la nouvelle ne t'enchante guère ?

- Non, non, ... ce n'est pas ça, se reprit Ginny mais trop tard.

- Ah oui ? Moi, j'ai l'impression au contraire que tu préférais le savoir dans le coma ... Mais bon sang, Ginny, depuis quand es-tu aussi insensible ? C'est un être humain quand même !

-C'EST UN MANGEMORT ! UN SALAUD D'ADEPTE DE VOLDEMORT ! Hurla-t-elle

Une colère aussi incontrôlable qu'inexplicable courut dans les veines de Harry. Lui qui n'avait jamais été violent avec sa femme l'empoigna par le col de son chemisier et la plaqua contre le mur :

- Plus jamais tu ne me parles de lui comme ça, siffla-t-il sur un ton dangereusement calme.

Ginny avait les yeux écarquillés de peur et Harry se ressaisit. Il lâcha sa femme et quitta la pièce précipitamment, effrayé par son propre comportement.

Ginny se laissa glisser contre le mur jusqu'à finir assise par terre, les jambes repliées contre elle.

Elle versa des larmes de frustration.

_Je suis en train de le perdre. De nouveau. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling**

**Rating : M - slash/yaoi - HPDM**

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Le lendemain en fin de matinée, Harry se rendit directement à Sainte-Mangouste afin de voir Draco. Il frappa doucement à la porte.

- Entrez !

Le blond était en déjà habillé et manifestement prêt à partir.

- Bonjour Draco ! Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien Harry, je vais bien ! Grâce à toi. Merci au fait.

- Pas de quoi. Le réseau des Renégats a été démantelé et tous ses membres ont été arrêtés.

- Bien !

- Heu ... Draco, Daphné Greengrass t'a expliqué pourquoi elle s'en est prise à toi ?

Draco s'assit sur le lit, le visage fermé.

- Oui. Manifestement, elle ... m'en voulait pour ce qui est arrivé à sa sœur.

- Oui, apparemment. C'était une histoire de vengeance.

Harry aurait aimé poser d'autres questions mais il se retint. La seule chose qu'il dit fut :

- Tu devais l'aimer vraiment beaucoup cet homme pour aller contre la volonté de tes parents et refuser de te marier avec Astoria...

- Oui, je l'aimais. Plus que tu ne pourras jamais l'imaginer.

Harry soupira. Il ressentait ... il ressentait quoi au juste ? Il était incapable de le dire.

Si. C'était de la jalousie. Il était jaloux de cet inconnu que Draco avait aimé avec tant de force.

Il fut tiré de sa réflexion par Draco.

- Harry ? Ça va ?

- Hein ? Oui, oui ... ça va. Dis-moi, que t'ont dit les médecins ?

- Eh bien, je suis en congé forcé pour le reste de la semaine ... Pffff, avec tout le boulot que j'ai !

- Pas question de rouspéter Malefoy ! Je vais te ramener moi-même à ton appartement et veillerai personnellement à ce que tu ne remettes plus les pieds ici avant lundi prochain !

Draco haussa un sourcil d'une manière très malefoyenne.

- Ah oui ? Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? Tu vas me pister 24 heures sur 24 ? demanda le blond avec un sourire en coin.

- Heu ... ouais, non pas vraiment, dit Harry un peu embarrassé par ses propos... Disons que je compte sur toi pour être raisonnable ...

- Hm ... raisonnable ? Moi ? ... Tu sais bien que je suis tout sauf raisonnable Potter... Alors, il faudra que tu me _surveilles_. Tu n'as pas le choix ... dit-il toujours souriant.

Harry le regardait bouche bée.

- Effrayé Potter ?

- Dans tes rêves, Malefoy !

Nouveau haussement de sourcil malefoyen.

- Bon, en route ! Dit Harry pour couper court à cette conversation étrange. Je te ramène chez toi.

Ils transplanèrent à Kensington, directement dans l'appartement de Draco.

Harry était subjugué par la beauté des lieux. Les trois immenses fenêtres du séjour donnaient sur Cromwell Road et apportaient à la pièce beaucoup de luminosité.

Les murs étaient recouverts d'un papier peint couleur taupe. Sur l'un deux, se découpait une cheminée en stuc blanc, entourée de bibliothèques en merisier. Sur le parquet couleur miel était posé un épais tapis en laine couleur crème. Deux gigantesques sofas en alcantara ivoire se faisaient face au centre de la pièce. Entre eux, reposait une table en verre, décorée d'un bouquet de fleurs fraîches.

Les lourdes tentures chocolat donnaient de la chaleur à la pièce.

Le séjour s'ouvrait sur une cuisine ultra moderne en bois blanc dont l'îlot central servait à la fois de plan de travail et de comptoir pour le petit-déjeuner.

- C'est splendide chez toi Draco !

- Merci ! J'ai voulu quelque chose de plus chaleureux que le Manoir. De plus lumineux aussi.

- Pour le côté lumineux, c'est réussi.

- Oh, tu n'as rien vu. Viens, que je te montre les autres pièces.

Harry suivit le maître des lieux dans un couloir adjacent et enfin dans une pièce aux dimensions impressionnantes. Presque aussi grande que le séjour, la chambre disposait d'une immense baie vitrée qui donnait sur un superbe jardin de ville. Même en ces jours froids de fin novembre, le jardin était merveilleux. Les branches rouge vif des _cornus alba _se découpaient dans le ciel clair. Des chrysanthèmes blancs et des cyclamens sauvages apportaient une touche de lumière.

La pièce était tapissée de toutes les nuances de blanc, d'ivoire, de crème.

En son centre, trônait un lit king size de ligne très moderne. Le sol était recouvert d'une épaisse moquette.

Cette chambre respirait le calme et la volupté. Harry n'eut soudain qu'une envie, s'étendre de tout son long sur la couette moelleuse, au milieu des coussins.

- Ça doit être le paradis de se réveiller dans cette pièce tous les matins, dit Harry très doucement.

- Le vrai paradis serait de s'y réveiller avec la personne qu'on aime à côté de soi ... répondit Draco dans un souffle.

Harry sentait son cœur battre plus vite. Draco s'était rapproché de lui et le fixait avec intensité.

Sans qu'il ne sache comment, ses bras se retrouvèrent autour de la taille du blond et son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Quand Draco posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, un frisson semblable à une décharge électrique secoua le brun.

Il sentait le souffle chaud de Draco contre sa bouche et entrouvrit les lèvres. Une langue douce et tiède vint à la rencontre de la sienne. Le baiser se fit plus profond, plus brûlant.

Harry sentit la tête lui tourner. Il se revit en rêve serrer contre lui un corps identique, dur et doux à la fois. Ses mains qui caressaient les épaules et le dos du blond semblait reconnaître leur amant nocturne.

Harry en eut le souffle coupé. Il mit fin à ce baiser vertigineux et s'écarta du blond, les yeux écarquillés.

Draco ne fit aucun geste pour le retenir mais se contenta de dire :

- Harry ... je ne regrette pas ce baiser. Je ... J'en ai eu envie depuis le soir où je t'ai revu à la réception du Ministère. C'est avec toi que je veux me réveiller le matin et contempler cette vue magnifique. C'est toi que je veux. Et je ferai tout pour te séduire, sache-le.

- Draco ... je suis marié ... j'ai une femme...

- Harry, sois honnête avec toi-même et réfléchis à la réalité de ce mariage. Je ne te presserai pas mais, je t'en prie, pense-y. Si tu reviens vers moi en me disant que tu es amoureux de ta femme, je te promets de disparaître de ta vie.

- Mais ... et toi ... cet homme que tu aimais ...

- Il arrive que la vie nous donne une deuxième chance. Je ne la laisserai pas passer. Hier, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir sous les coups de doloris sans avoir pu te dire ce que je ressentais pour toi. Aujourd'hui, je suis là, bien vivant avec toi en face de moi. Alors, je te le dis Harry : je t'aime et je ne te laisserai pas disparaître de ma vie sans me battre.

Harry était touché par les mots de Draco mais tout cela allait trop vite pour lui. Il dit :

- Draco, je ne regrette pas ce baiser. Mais laisse-moi ... un peu de temps.

- Je te laisserai le temps qu'il faut Harry ... Dis-moi juste si nous pouvons continuer à nous voir, _en amis_, en attendant que tu ... te trouves...

- Oui, évidemment ! Je crois même que ça m'aidera à me ... trouver comme tu dis.

- Merci, dit le blond manifestement soulagé.

Il raccompagna Harry à la porte de son appartement et il effleura à peine ses lèvres pour prendre congé.

* * *

De retour chez lui, Harry s'enferma dans son bureau durant toute la fin d'après-midi et la soirée.

Il avait encore sur les lèvres le goût de Draco et il aurait souhaité le conserver pour toujours.

_Il m'aime_.

Harry repensa à tous les sentiments qui l'avaient traversé depuis ses retrouvailles avec sa Némésis.

D'abord, il l'avait trouvé beau. Ensuite, il avait ressenti de l'injustice suite au traitement que le Ministère lui avait réservé. Il avait ressenti de la fierté quand il avait lu ses exploits dans le domaine médical. Il avait apprécié – aimé même – les moments qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Et enfin, il avait été mort d'inquiétude à l'idée qu'il puisse avoir été blessé dans l'attaque des mangemorts.

Et maintenant, ce baiser. Doux, merveilleux, miraculeux même. Un baiser qui lui avaient procuré des sensations qu'il ne connaissait jusqu'à présent que dans ses rêves interdits.

_Il arrive que la vie nous donne une seconde chance._

Il repensait aux paroles de Draco. Peut-être qu'il était sa deuxième chance. Après ce mariage de parodie avec Ginny, une femme qui n'aimait que son nom et le pouvoir qu'il lui conférait ...

Draco lui, se moquait bien de son nom. Il s'en était toujours moqué. Il était le seul à l'avoir toujours traité comme un être humain _ordinaire_ et pas comme le sauveur du monde.

Finalement, c'est peut-être ça l'amour véritable : être celui qui vous ramène les pieds sur terre, qui vous aime pour ce que vous avez en vous, y compris vos défauts.

Alors oui, Draco l'aimait indiscutablement.

_Et il aimait Draco tout autant. _

_Il arrive que la vie nous donne une seconde chance ..._

Harry sortit en trombe de son bureau, attrapa son manteau et son écharpe.

Il allait ouvrir la porte d'entrée quand Ginny apparut sur le seuil du salon.

- Harry ? Où repars-tu à cette heure ?

- Je ... je suis désolé Ginny... Je ... désolé.

Et il partit.

- HARRY ! hurla la rousse mais Harry ne l'entendait déjà plus.

Elle s'écroula en pleurant, consciente qu'elle l'avait perdu.

* * *

Draco sirotait un verre de cognac, les yeux perdus dans les flammes qui dansaient dans la cheminée quand il entendit tambouriner à sa porte.

A peine la porte ouverte, il fut emporté par un corps dur qui se jetait contre le sien. Des bras puissants entourèrent ses épaules et une bouche avide prit possession de ses lèvres dans un baiser bouillant.

Quand le brun s'écarta, à bout de souffle, il regarda Draco et lui dit :

- Je t'aime Draco Malefoy. Je n'ai pas besoin d'y réfléchir plus longtemps. Ne me demande pas pourquoi ni comment. Je le sais, c'est tout. Je t'aime. Je veux que tu sois ma seconde chance. Mais avant cela, je veux te dire quelque chose.

- Vas-y. Je t'écoute, dit le blond anxieux.

- Je ... je suis jaloux. De cet homme que tu as aimé tellement fort. De ce que vous avez partagé. Je ne veux pas qu'il soit là, comme un fantôme entre nous parce qu'il a ... disparu et que tu n'as pas pu faire le deuil de votre amour. Je ne veux pas être celui qui le remplace. Je veux être celui qui te le fera oublier. Si tu n'es pas prêt à cela, dis-le-moi maintenant car je n'accepterai pas que tu penses à lui quand tu es avec moi !

Les yeux de Draco brillèrent de larmes contenues. Il dit :

- Harry, il arrivera un jour, proche, où je te parlerai de lui. Je te dirai qui il était et combien je l'ai aimé. Je devrai le faire. Pour toi. Pour moi. Pour justement qu'il ne soit jamais un fantôme entre nous. Mais jamais je ne pourrai renier l'amour que j'ai eu pour lui. Tu ne peux pas me demander ça ...

Harry comprit que sa demande était injuste et il trouva remarquable la loyauté dont Draco faisait preuve dans ses sentiments.

- Draco, je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû te demander ça. C'était injuste. J'espère juste qu'un jour tu m'aimeras autant que tu l'as aimé lui ...

- Oh Harry, crois-moi. Je t'aime encore davantage.

Draco embrassa Harry avec toute la passion dont il était capable. Il le débarrassa de son manteau et de son écharpe. Il souleva le brun dans ses bras, le laissant entourer sa taille de ses jambes. Draco le transporta ainsi jusqu'à sa chambre sans cesser de l'embrasser. Il l'allongea sur le lit et entreprit de défaire un à un les boutons de sa chemise.

Harry n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. D'un sort informulé, il les débarrassa tous les deux de leurs vêtements et pressa son corps nu contre celui de Draco. Il ne pensait plus à rien sinon aux frissons qui parcouraient tout son corps alors que les mains habiles de son amant caressaient chaque parcelle de sa peau.

Draco était partout. Il l'embrassait, le caressait. Sa bouche, son cou, son torse, ses tétons. Sa virilité douloureusement tendue par le désir.

- Draco, ... j'ai tellement envie de toi.

Harry voulait Draco, brutalement, sans égard. Il voulait lui dire des mots crus, vulgaires. Ce soir, il ne voulait pas de tendresse.

Alors il le lui dit. Les mots décuplèrent le désir du blond qui prit possession du corps d'Harry comme un chef de guerre prend une citadelle.

Ce fut douloureux, intense et magique. Le plaisir n'en fut que plus grand encore et lorsque la jouissance les trouva, elle les laissa épuisés, pantelants et heureux.

Ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre parce que là était leur place.

* * *

Le matin, Harry s'éveilla ébloui par la froide lumière de l'hiver. C'était la première fois que son rêve était si intense, si réaliste. Pour peu, il pouvait encore sentir les bras de son amant autour de sa taille. Les bras de Draco.

Merlin ! Harry ouvrit les yeux brusquement. Ce n'était pas un rêve. Il était dans un lit, avec Draco. Malefoy. Nu. Heureux. Il avait trompé sa femme.

Cette dernière considération s'échappa bien vite quand il sentit les lèvres de son amant parcourir sa nuque et son cou.

- Bonjour Harry, dit doucement Draco.

Harry se tourna pour lui faire face. En guise de bonjour, il l'embrassa amoureusement. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour réveiller leurs désirs respectifs, et bientôt, aux baisers succédèrent les caresses.

- Draco ... je dois me lever. Je suis déjà en retard au travail ... dit Harry entre deux gémissements.

- Hmmm ... fais-toi porter pâle ... je te veux pour moi pendant toute la journée...

Harry considéra sérieusement la proposition. Après tout, il n'avait plus pris de congé depuis juillet dernier et leur dernière enquête venait d'être bouclée ... Pourquoi pas ? Au diable la raison !

D'un mouvement fluide du poignet, il invoqua un patronus qu'il envoya au Ministère avec le message selon lequel il prenait une journée de congé. Un fois fait, il reprit sa dernière occupation autrement plus passionnante : embrasser le blond au corps sublime dont il partageait le lit.

- Draco ... ce n'est pas raisonnable. Tes médecins t'ont conseillé le repos...

- Les médecins sont tous des idiots ... et puis, tout ce que je dois faire c'est prendre des potions revigorantes ... Je vais être obéissant et prendre ma potion revigorante !

Sur ce, il disparut sous les draps.

- Draco ? Merlin que ... OOOHH ! Fut le dernier mot que Harry prononça avant que Draco ne l'avale tout entier.

_Merlin ! Il fait des trucs avec sa bouche qui devraient être passibles de 30 ans de prison à Azkaban !_ se disait Harry, dont les neurones grillaient les uns après les autres.

Il souleva le drap et croisa le regard de tempête de Draco qui venait de lever les yeux vers lui. La vision du blond en train de s'activer sur lui de la sorte fut de trop pour Harry.

- Draco ! Je vais ...

Il ne put finir sa phrase qu'il fut emporté par un tsunami de plaisir. Sa respiration se bloqua et tout devint blanc. Il crut être mort jusqu'à ce qu'il sente la bouche de Draco sur la sienne et accessoirement, son propre goût sur sa langue.

Quand il reprit enfin ses esprits, Draco le tenait dans ses bras, sa tête posée au creux de son épaule.

- Draco ?

- Hmmm ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- Eh bien, techniquement je te tiens dans mes bras pendant que tu essayes de te remettre de la meilleure fellation de ta vie ...

- Oui ... non. Je veux dire... nous ? Est-ce qu'il y a un nous ?

Draco se redressa sur un coude, dardant ses yeux de mercure dans ceux de son amant.

- Tu veux qu'il y ait un nous Harry ?

- Oui. Je ne veux pas me cacher. Je veux que tout le monde sache. Je veux t'embrasser quand j'en ai envie. Je veux te tenir la main dans la rue. Je veux fêter Noël avec toi. Je veux vivre avec toi. Je veux que tu sois là, tout le temps.

Draco se recula, les yeux écarquillés. Harry se maudit de ne pas savoir maîtriser ses émotions. Tout ce déballage avait fait peur au blond.

- Pardonne-moi Draco ... je ... je me suis laissé emporter. Je veux aller plus vite que la musique. Je suis ...

Il ne put achever car une bouche impérieuse venait de le faire taire.

- Je veux tout de toi Harry. Je te l'ai déjà dit. Tout. Maintenant. Pour toujours, dit Draco en entrecoupant chaque mot d'un baiser tendre. Mais tu es marié ... c'est une _donnée_ à ne pas négliger.

- Je vais quitter Ginny.

- Harry, ces mots me remplissent de joie. Mais sache que je pourrai être patient. Je n'exigerai jamais de toi que tu prennes une telle décision après une nuit ...

- Cela n'a rien à voir avec cette nuit Draco ... ou pas seulement. J'aurais dû prendre cette décision bien avant. Avant toi. Avant nous. Alors je ne vais pas tergiverser plus longtemps. Ma seule appréhension réside dans la réaction de Ron et d'Arthur.

- Ron se dit ton meilleur ami. S'il l'est, il te comprendra même s'il aura de la peine pour sa sœur. Quant à Arthur, il ne va pas désavouer le meilleur Auror qu'a connu le Ministère depuis sa création !

- Merlin, je crois que j'ai trouvé l'homme parfait ...

- Pfff ... c'est rien de le dire... Et maintenant mon petit lion, tu vas me faire le plaisir de te taire pendant que je te montre à _quel point_ je peux être parfait. Hier, on l'a fait à ta manière ... Ce matin, ce sera à la mienne. _Je vais te faire l'amour, Harry_, souffla Draco à l'oreille du brun.

Harry ne put rien ajouter et se laissa emmener par le tourbillon de sensations que lui faisait vivre Draco. Contre toute attente, le blond était d'une douceur, d'une tendresse peu commune. Il n'était cependant pas serpentard pour rien et prenait un malin plaisir à rendre Harry fou de désir par la lenteur et la volupté de ses caresses.

Pour la deuxième fois ce matin, l'orgasme emporta Harry comme un ouragan dévastateur et le brun se demanda combien de fois un être humain pouvait jouir en une matinée sans devenir complètement fou.

La réponse fut quatre. Et encore, ils furent interrompus par appel urgent de l'Hôpital pour Draco.

- Et merde, dit Draco. J'ai pour cinq minutes Harry ...

- Ne te presse pas ... je vais prendre une douche pendant ce temps.

- Je te rejoins dès que j'ai fini, dit le blond avec un sourire un tantinet lubrique.

La salle de bain était à l'avenant du reste de l'appartement. Immense, ultra-moderne, en béton lissé gris anthracite. La cabine de douche à l'italienne pouvait accueillir au moins cinq personnes.

Harry régla l'eau à bonne température et se plaça sous le jet avec bonheur. Sur une tablette en verre étaient posés toutes sortes de produits, gels douche, shampoing, soins ... des plus grandes marques. Harry avisa un petit flacon rectangulaire vert foncé. _Eau d'Orange Verte_, _Hermès._

Il s'en saisit et en versa une généreuse quantité sur son torse. Alors qu'il se savonnait, la douce odeur d'orange amère parvint à ses narines.

Un flash explosa devant ses yeux. Des images défilèrent. Un jeune homme blond pleurant devant un lavabo ébréché. Le même jeune homme blond qu'Harry embrassait passionnément. Leurs deux corps luttant dans des draps emmêlés. Leurs rires sous la douche alors qu'ils se savonnaient mutuellement dans un nuage de vapeur sentant l'orange amère.

Une douleur fulgurante lui vrilla les tempes et il sombra dans le néant.

A ce moment Draco entra dans la salle de bain. Ses réflexes de médecin prirent immédiatement le dessus et il se jeta sur Harry pour le relever.

-Harry ! Harry ! Répond-moi ! Reste conscient Harry ! Criait-il en frappant les joues du brun.

A l'aide d'un sort, il sécha et habilla Harry et lui-même d'un même mouvement. Il le prit dans ses bras et transplana dans le lobby de Sainte-Mangouste.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling**

**Rating : M - slash/yaoi - HPDM**

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Harry était allongé dans un lit d'hôpital, inconscient.

Draco lui avait fait passer tous les tests possibles et imaginables sans trouver la moindre blessure physique.

Il était persuadé que le problème venait de son cerveau. Harry avait dû subir un traumatisme qui avait provoqué son coma.

Il pointa sa baguette sur la tempe de Harry afin de récupérer ses derniers souvenirs. Ils lui donneraient peut-être un indice sur ce qui s'était passé dans la salle de bain.

Il emporta le souvenir dans une fiole pour aller l'examiner dans la pensine qui était dans son bureau.

Avant de quitter la pièce, il prit la main de Harry et la caressa tendrement. Il se pencha à son oreille et murmura :

- Je vais trouver ce que tu as Harry. Je ne te perdrai pas une seconde fois ...

- Que fais-tu ici ? Dit une voix sèche derrière lui.

Ginny se tenait à l'entrée de la chambre. Vu qu'elle était sa femme, son plus proche parent, les services administratifs de l'Hôpital avaient été tenus de la contacter.

- Bonjour Ginny. Je suis le médecin de ton mari, répondit Draco sur un ton calme.

- Eh bien, il lui en faudra un autre. Hors de question que tu t'occupes de lui dit-elle avec hargne.

- A partir du moment où je suis le Chef de cet Hôpital, je ne pense pas que tu puisses m'interdire grand-chose.

- Je le ferai transférer dans un autre établissement !

- Au risque de le tuer ? Tu ne voudrais pas qu'il meure, n'est-ce pas Ginny ?

La rousse était désarçonnée. Elle était tiraillée entre son aversion pour le blond et son amour pour Harry.

* * *

A son corps défendant, Draco quitta la chambre pour rejoindre son bureau.

Il sortit la pensine de son armoire et vida le flacon dedans.

Prélever les souvenirs d'une personne inconsciente n'était pas chose aisée mais c'est un exercice que Draco avait appris à maîtriser à la faculté de médecine. Afin de ne rien risquer de perdre, il avait prélevé une plus grande partie de souvenir que nécessaire.

Il plongea son visage dans la vasque.

Il se vit, allongé dans son lit, Harry lui prodiguant des caresses expertes. Draco n'était pour ainsi dire jamais soumis dans une relation. Sauf qu'avec Harry, c'était différent. A cet instant, il pouvait voir l'étonnement sur le visage du brun car il venait de lui souffler « _prends-moi Harry ... je t'en supplie, prends-moi »._ Il prit le temps de revoir toute la scène, de ressentir les mêmes émotions alors qu'Harry bougeait en lui. Il revit l'extase sur son visage par les yeux de celui qu'il aimait.

Il put revivre également ces moments de plénitude entre les bras de Harry alors qu'ils essayaient tous les deux de reprendre leur souffle.

Il se revit se lever pour décrocher son téléphone portable. Et il suivit Harry, entra avec lui dans la salle de bain, le vit allumer le jet d'eau chaude, prendre la bouteille de gel douche, se savonner et puis sombrer.

Il repassa ces dernières images.

La bouteille de gel douche. _Eau d'Orange Verte_.

Draco se refusait à utiliser cette fragrance depuis qu'_il_ était parti. Elle lui rappelait trop de souvenirs douloureux. Elle lui rappelait combien _Il _aimait tant la sentir sur la peau de Draco.

Mille fois il avait voulu jeter cette bouteille. Mille fois, il l'avait gardée.

Draco soupira. Il remisa la pensine dans son armoire.

Il était maintenant certain de savoir de quel mal souffrait Harry. Mais il n'avait aucune possibilité de le soigner tant qu'il serait dans le coma.

* * *

Draco revint dans la chambre d'hôpital pour voir Ginny assise sur un siège, tenant la main de son mari entre les siennes. Elle pleurait.

Elle l'aimait, très certainement.

_Mais lui ne t'aime plus. Pas après la nuit que nous avons passé. Pas après s'être donné à moi comme il l'a fait._

_Et il ne t'aimera certainement plus quand il saura ce que tu m'as fait. Ce que tu lui as fait._

- Ginny ?

La rousse se retourna vivement et posa un regard noir sur le médecin. Elle se força à lui parler.

- Tu sais ce qu'il a ? Peut-on le soigner ?

- Il est dans le coma suite à un traumatisme. Il aurait ... revécu un souvenir effacé de sa mémoire depuis longtemps par un sort d'_Obliviate_. En temps normal, je peux soigner les effets de ce sort mais pas lorsque la personne est inconsciente. Il va falloir attendre qu'il se réveille.

La panique se lisait dans les yeux de Ginny. Elle s'efforça néanmoins de rester calme.

- Un _Obliviate _? Sans doute un accident dans le cadre de son travail ...

- Il y a des chances, oui, mentit Draco en la fixant.

Elle baissa légèrement les yeux.

- Et quand est-ce arrivé ? Je veux dire, quand est-il tombé dans ... cet état ?

Draco eut un sourire en coin. Il n'allait pas l'épargner.

- Ce matin, dans ma salle de bain.

- Dans ... ta salle de bain ? Mais que faisait-il là ?

- Tu veux vraiment le savoir Ginny ?

Le teint de la rouquine avait viré au rouge brique.

- Non,... je ne ...

- Eh bien, je vais te le dire quand même : on a fait l'amour toute la nuit et encore toute la matinée. Crois-moi qu'après ça, il avait bien besoin d'une douche ... dit Draco d'un air mauvais.

- Je ... je ne te crois pas ... Tu n'es qu'un sale pervers qui prends ses rêves pour la réalité !

Le blond arborait son plus vil sourire de serpentard. Il n'avait pas perdu la main et à ce jeu-là, il gagnait toujours. La preuve, Ginny s'encourut, secouée par des sanglots.

_Tu n'as pas fini de souffrir, Ginny Weasley._

Draco s'approcha de Harry et lui dit :

- Harry, je sais le mal qui te ronge mais je ne peux pas te soigner si tu ne te réveilles pas. Crois-moi, je vais te sortir de là comme je suis parvenu à m'en sortir moi il y a quelques années. Mais tu dois te réveiller. Pour moi. S'il te plaît. Parce que je t'aime et que je ne veux pas te perdre encore.

Il se leva et quitta la chambre.

* * *

Harry était plongé dans une sorte de brume bienfaisante. La douleur était partie. Il sentait vaguement la caresse d'un pouce sur sa main. Il entendait une voix douce et grave lui promettre des choses, lui dire des mots tendres, lui demander de se réveiller.

Il faisait des efforts mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il semblait être retenu dans un monde parallèle par une voix qui ressemblait étrangement à la sienne. Elle lui disait de se souvenir ...

_Souviens-toi Harry ! Souviens-toi ! Tout est encore gravé dans ta mémoire, loin, très loin mais tout est encore là. Il faut juste que tu fasses l'effort de vouloir ... Tu ne dois pas avoir peur..._

Alors Harry décida de lâcher prise et de se souvenir.

POV Harry

Je suis à Poudlard. Je marche dans le couloir du 7ème étage. Alors que je passe devant les toilettes désaffectées de Mimi Geignarde, j'entends un sanglot. Puis un autre. Quelqu'un est en train de pleurer à chaudes larmes.

Je pousse la porte et j'entends une voix que je n'aurais jamais imaginé entendre dans cet endroit.

- Je n'y arrive pas ! C'est trop dur ! Je ne peux pas.

Draco Malefoy est en train de pleurer, les mains posées sur le rebord d'un lavabo ébréché.

Je ravale la remarque ironique qui me vient car cette vision me bouleverse plus qu'autre chose.

Je m'approche derrière lui et mu par une impulsion soudaine, je passe mes bras autour de sa taille et appuie ma tête contre sa nuque. Je le sens se tendre immédiatement. Dans le miroir, il voit que c'est moi.

- Putain, Potter, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais !

Il a toujours eu une façon de cracher le P de Potter qui n'appartient qu'à lui. Il veut se dégager mais je resserre ma prise.

- Chhhht Draco ... laisse-moi t'aider... S'il te plaît.

Je m'attendais à ce qu'il se débatte de plus belle mais contre toute attente, son corps s'affaisse encore un peu plus au-dessus du lavabo et les larmes jaillissent de plus belle.

Je reste là plusieurs minutes, la tête posée sur son dos à écouter sa respiration rendue erratique par les sanglots et à l'entourer de mes bras.

Puis, il se calme. Il se redresse et doucement desserre mon étreinte pour se retourner vers moi.

Il me regarde de ses grands yeux gris rougis. Il a enlevé son débardeur gris rebrodé de vert qui repose négligemment sur le bord du lavabo. Sa chemise d'uniforme est mouillée, et à moitié sortie de son pantalon. Ses cheveux blonds sont en désordre et ses joues striées par les larmes.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de le trouver magnifique et je ne résiste pas. Je pose la main sur son visage et du pouce, j'essuie les traces de larmes. Puis je migre vers ses cheveux. Ils sont encore plus doux que je ne les avais imaginés.

Je presse ma main sur sa nuque et je l'attire vers moi. Sans plus y réfléchir, je l'embrasse. Je pose simplement mes lèvres sur les siennes et j'en apprécie toute la douceur. Je m'écarte pour le regarder.

Ses yeux sont écarquillés de stupeur mais il ne dit rien.

A la place, il passe ses bras autour de mes épaules et m'embrasse à son tour. Cette fois, le baiser est brûlant, urgent, passionné.

Quand le manque d'air nous oblige à nous écarter l'un de l'autre, il pose son front sur le mien et me dit simplement :

- Ne m'abandonne pas Harry. Ne m'abandonne pas.

- Jamais, Draco. Je te le promets.

* * *

Nous sommes dans sa chambre de préfet. Nos deux corps reposent, épuisés, dans les draps emmêlés. C'était la première fois. Pour lui, la première fois avec un homme. Pour moi, la première fois tout court.

Nos visages respirent le bonheur.

Il se tourne vers moi et me dit :

- Je t'aime Harry.

* * *

Se succèdent alors toutes une séries de scènes décousues.

Draco et moi sous la douche, en train de nous embrasser plus que de nous laver ...

Draco et moi courant dans les couloirs à perdre haleine, riant d'avoir semé nos amis respectifs avant que nos bouches voraces ne nous fassent taire ...

Draco et moi l'un à côté de l'autre au cours de potions, feignant de nous ignorer alors que nos mains se frôlent sous le bureau ...

Draco et moi nous insultant copieusement dans un couloir sous le regard blasés de nos amis avant de nous jeter l'un sur l'autre pour entamer une soit-disant bagarre qui n'a d'objectif que de sentir son corps contre le mien ...

* * *

Je suis dans ses bras, dans le lit de sa chambre de préfet.

- Draco ?

- Hmmm ?

- Rejoins-moi. Rejoins l'Ordre. Ils pourront te protéger. J'en crève de savoir que tu pourrais être du mauvais côté le jour de la bataille finale. Que tu pourrais être blessé ou même mourir. Je t'en prie Draco, dis-je en me redressant sur un coude pour le regarder dans les yeux. Je t'aime tellement. Je sais que je te demande un énorme sacrifice par rapport à ta famille mais je ...

Il m'interrompt d'un baiser.

- Harry. Je t'aime. Pour toi, je suis prêt à renoncer à mon nom, à la fortune de ma famille. Je suis prêt à leur tourner le dos, à eux et leurs idéologies absurdes. Si tu me le demandes, je suis prêt à tout laisser pour toi, Harry.

Je mets à pleurer comme un enfant tant ces mots me vont droit au cœur.

* * *

- Draco, Blaise bienvenus au 12 Square Grimmaurd ! Quartier Général de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Ron, Hermione, je vous demande d'accueillir Blaise et Draco. Ils ont souhaité rejoindre nos rangs et comme vous pouvez le voir, Dumbledore a accepté.

J'ai conscience que ma voix est un peu trop enjouée. Après tout, depuis 3 mois que durent ma relation avec Draco, celle-ci est restée secrète.

Hermione me regarde avec circonspection. Je vois bien qu'elle se doute de quelque chose. Ron est encore trop abasourdi et revanchard pour penser quoi que ce soit.

* * *

Je suis caché en dessous du plancher de la Tour d'Astronomie. Draco fait mine de vouloir tuer Dumbledore pour donner le change à Bellatrix, Greyback et Dolohov qui sont à ses côtés.

Severus Rogue arrive et joue le rôle qu'on lui a assigné, celui du meurtrier. Dumbledore succombe à son _Avada Kedavra._

Je n'arrive à respirer de nouveau que quand je vois Rogue attraper Draco par le bras et s'enfuir avec lui.

* * *

Je suis au Square Grimmaurd. Draco et Rogue devrait arriver bientôt. Je suis fébrile.

Des coups sont frappés à ma porte. Je me jette littéralement dessus pour voir apparaître Ginny. La déception se lit immanquablement sur mon visage.

- Ah... Ginny ...

- Harry ? Je peux te parler une minute ?

- Heu ... oui, bien sûr. Entre.

Je n'ai jamais vraiment été clair avec Ginny. Je sais qu'elle est amoureuse de moi depuis ses 12 ans et je dois dire que cette adoration qu'elle me voue me faisait son petit effet. D'autant plus qu'elle est devenue une fort belle femme... mais ça c'était avant.

Avant les toilettes de Mimi. Avant Draco et son corps finement musclé, sa peau pâle et douce, ses yeux d'orage, son caractère de merde.

Je me doute que je vais devoir lui donner une explication. Je me lance avant qu'elle ne commence.

- Ginny, je n'ai pas été très honnête avec toi. Je m'en excuse car je t'aime vraiment beaucoup. Mais tu es comme une soeur pour moi et la réalité... c'est que j'aime quelqu'un d'autre.

- Je le sais Harry ... je vous ai vu, un jour, dans une salle de classe vide, dit-elle calmement.

Merde. Alors elle n'a pas vu qu'un petit bisou bien gentil. Elle a vu la totale.

Et surtout, elle l'a vu, lui.

- Ah... bien... écoute, je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprennes comme ça.

- Ça n'a pas d'importance. Maintenant je sais, dit-elle toujours aussi calme.

- Bon, ben alors tout est clair. Je te demanderais juste d'être discrète. Je n'ai encore rien dit à personne sur ma relation avec Draco.

- A personne ? Même pas Ron et Hermione ? Blaise ?

- Non, absolument personne. Tu es la seule à savoir.

- Ahh sourit-elle. Tant mieux, ça me facilitera la tâche...

- Heu ... pourquoi ?

Puis c'est le trou noir.

* * *

- Potter

- Malefoy

Je viens de croiser la fouine. Il ne peut pas s'arranger pour venir à Grimmaurd quand je n'y suis pas ?

Je me demande quel est le débile profond qui l'a amené chez Dumbledore pour qu'il rejoigne l'Ordre ...

* * *

Voldemort est vaincu.

Tous ces morts. Remus, Fred, Tonks, Sirius, Dumbledore, Rogue.

Je n'arrive pas à me réjouir de ma victoire. Elle a le goût du sang.

Ginny me prends dans ses bras. Comme si ça allait les faire revenir...

Je suis injuste. Elle a toujours été là pour moi, aimante, compréhensive. Alors, je lui demande :

- Ginny, veux-tu m'épouser ?

* * *

Je n'arrive toujours pas à me réveiller. Pourtant je me souviens de tout maintenant.

Draco. Notre amour. Ginny.

Elle m'a jeté un sort d'_Obliviate_ pour j'oublie tout ce que j'ai vécu avec Draco.

Je dois me réveiller. Je dois parler à Draco.

J'entends une voix. Elle me semble familière, proche et lointaine à la fois.

- Harry, mon amour. Pardonne-moi mais je ne peux pas te laisser me quitter. Pas de nouveau. Alors tu vas l'oublier, encore. Mais cette fois, je ne ferai plus les mêmes erreurs... Il va disparaître de notre vie pour de bon ...

Au prix d'un effort surhumain, j'ouvre enfin les yeux.

Je vois Ginny, ma femme, qui pointe sa baguette sur moi. Elle s'apprête à formuler le sort quand un _expelliarmus_ retentit et envoie valser sa baguette entre les mains de mon sauveur.

Draco lui jette ensuite un sort d'entrave et se précipite vers moi.

- Harry ? Tu vas bien ?

- Oui, oui, ça va.

- Tu ... tu sais qui je suis ?

Je reste silencieux un instant de trop car je vois l'inquiétude dans ses yeux.

- Tu es Draco. Celui que j'aime plus que tout.

- Oh Merlin ! Dit-il en me serrant contre lui.

Les Aurors, que Draco avaient appelé, transplanent directement dans la chambre, Ron à leur tête.

- Que s'est-il passé ? s'enquit-il immédiatement. Merlin ! Ginny !?

Ron nous regarde alternativement Draco et moi.

- Ta sœur voulait lancer un sort d'_Obliviate_ sur Harry, explique Draco.

- Un _Obliviate _? Mais pourquoi ?

- C'est ce que je vais te raconter. Mais d'abord soumet-moi au véritaserum.

- Mais Draco, non ! Dis-je. Ce n'est pas nécessaire.

- Si, contre-t-il. Je sais que la confiance de Ron en moi en plus que limitée. Je ne voudrais qu'il pense que je mens.

- Il ne le pensera pas car ma mémoire est revenue et je pense pouvoir corroborer tout ce que tu diras.

- Ta mémoire est revenue ? Mais alors, tu sais ...

- Oui, je sais, lui dis-je en plongeant mes yeux dans les siens.

- C'est bien joli tout ça, mais je ne sais encore rien, s'énerve Ron. Alors j'attends des explications !

Je décide de commencer.

- Bien, Ron. D'abord assied toi, s'il te plaît. Ce que tu vas apprendre risque de te causer un choc.

- Bon, là tu me fais peur Harry, dit-il en prenant un siège.

- En 6ème année à Poudlard, je suis tombé amoureux. Irrémédiablement et irrévocablement amoureux. De Draco.

- QUOI ? rugit le rouquin.

- Ron, laisse-moi finir. Je ne peux pas te dire pourquoi ni comment, mais c'est arrivé, c'est tout. Et c'était réciproque. Nous nous aimions plus que tout mais nous avions décidé de garder notre relation secrète.

Alors je lui raconte tout, absolument tout. Nos nuits. Ma crainte de le perdre. Ma demande qu'il rejoigne l'Ordre. Son abandon pour moi de tout ce qui faisait sa vie jusqu'alors. La visite de Ginny, le trou noir qui s'en suivit.

- Après avoir vaincu Voldemort, ayant totalement oublié ma relation avec Draco, je me suis fiancé à Ginny, puis marié. Tu connais cette partie de l'histoire ... Ce que tu ne sais pas, c'est qu'à l'époque, je faisais toujours le même rêve.

Je lui explique le rêve. Le plaisir que je ressentais entre les bras de cet inconnu. Cette odeur d'orange amère qui l'accompagnait toujours.

- La seule à qui j'en ai parlé, c'est Hermione. Elle m'a conseillé d'aller voir un psychomage car ce rêve m'obsédait. Le psychomage m'a suggéré qu'il s'agissait peut-être d'une réminiscence, d'un souvenir. Il m'a dit que l'hypnose pouvait m'aider. Mais j'ai refusé car le seul qui pratique cette technique, c'est Draco et ... à ce moment-là, j'avais honte qu'il découvre mon secret.

Je jette un œil contrit à Draco qui s'approche pour me tenir la main. Je vois Ron qui lui lance un regard torve.

- Dans l'intervalle, grâce à la réception organisée par le Ministère, Draco et moi nous sommes rapprochés. Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait. Je l'aimais aussi. J'allais quitter Ginny. Le matin de mon accident, je prenais une douche chez Draco quand l'odeur de son gel douche à l'orange amère m'a donné un flash. J'ai revu des images de mon passé mais avant que je puisse analyser quoi que ce soit, je me suis évanoui.

Ron était livide. Il semblait bloqué sur l'idée que je veuille quitter sa sœur.

- Pendant ma phase de coma, j'entendais une voix à l'intérieur de moi qui m'exhortait à me souvenir. C'est pour cela que je n'arrivais pas à me réveiller. Alors j'ai lâché prise et j'ai laissé les souvenirs me submerger. C'est comme ça que j'ai compris ce qu'avait fait Ginny. Alors que je reprenais conscience, elle allait me jeter un deuxième sort d'_Obliviate _en disant que cette fois-ci Draco sortirait de notre vie pour de bon. Heureusement, il est arrivé à temps pour la désarmer.

Ron finit par se ressaisir.

- Bon sang Harry ! Tu es train de me dire que ma sœur a bousillé ta mémoire parce qu'elle avait peur ... de te perdre ! Et qu'elle allait recommencer !

- Oui, Ron. Malheureusement.

- Oh Merlin ! Quelle histoire.

Il se tourna vers Draco, l'invitant à commencer son récit.

Draco se leva et commença à arpenter la pièce de long en large.

- Je ne reviendrai pas sur ce qui s'est passé à Poudlard. Harry a tout dit. Nous étions fous amoureux l'un de l'autre. Point barre. Le jour de mon retour au QG de l'Ordre après la mort de Dumbledore, Ginny est venue me voir. Elle voulait me parler de Harry. Sans méfiance, je l'ai laissé entrer. Et là elle m'a jeté l'_Obliviate_ à moi aussi. J'ai oublié la relation que j'avais eue avec Harry. Mais comme lui, je faisais constamment le même rêve. Dans mon rêve à moi, un homme se tenait derrière moi en me serrant contre lui et me disait « chhht Draco ... laisse-moi t'aider. S'il te plaît ». J'ai eu très vite le sentiment qu'il s'agissait d'un souvenir enfoui en moi. Mes études de médecine m'ont permis de me spécialiser dans les dommages subis par le cerveau suite à l'_Obliviate_. J'ai mis au point une technique qui permet de faire ressurgir certains souvenirs enfouis quand ceux-ci sont liés à des sentiments très forts. J'ai testé cette technique sur moi-même et ça a fonctionné. Je me suis souvenu de tout. A partir de ce moment-là, j'ai attendu la fin de mon exil. J'étais déterminé à revenir en Angleterre pour reconquérir Harry que je n'avais jamais cessé d'aimer. A terme, je voulais également aider Harry à retrouver la mémoire. Mais je vois que ce n'est plus nécessaire, dit-il en souriant.

- Comment as-tu su que Ginny allait recommencer ? Questionna Ron

- Je savais ce qu'elle m'avait fait et j'étais pratiquement sûr qu'elle avait fait subir également le même sort à Harry. Mais je devais l'amener à se dévoiler. Alors je l'ai provoquée. Je lui ai dit qu'Harry l'avait trompée avec moi. Elle n'a pas attendu longtemps pour tenter de lui effacer de nouveau la mémoire ...

A ce moment, Draco se tourne vers moi.

- Je suis désolé Harry. Je suis impardonnable de t'avoir fait prendre de tels risques mais je ne pouvais pas imaginer te perdre une deuxième fois.

- Je ne t'en veux pas Draco. C'est grâce à toi que toute cette histoire se termine enfin.

Ron s'est levé. Il me dit :

- Harry, je suis vraiment désolé. Ce qu'a fait ma sœur est dément ... j'aurais dû me rendre compte qu'elle n'allait pas bien surtout après le harcèlement qu'elle t'a fait subir.

- Weasley, dit Draco, je ne souhaite pas t'accabler davantage mais il y avait au moins une autre personne qui était au courant ...

- A bon ? Mais qui donc ? Demande-t-il

- Ton père. C'est à la demande de Ginny que j'ai été envoyé en exil.

- Quoi ? Mais c'est impossible ...

- Je suis désolé Ron. Je ne sais pas quel chantage ta sœur exerçait sur votre père mais il était le seul à pouvoir prendre cette décision et je sais qu'il l'a fait à la demande de Ginny. Pour noyer le poisson, il ordonné en même temps l'exil de Théo, Grégory et Blaise.

- Merlin ! Dis-je.

Ron était abasourdi.

- Bon, je vais rentrer au Ministère. Je vais demander à McMillan de se charger de l'interrogatoire de Ginny. Pendant ce temps, j'irai voir mon père. Il me doit des explications !

- Ron, dis-je. Je suis désolé.

- Tu ne dois pas Harry. Ce que tu as subi est abject. Toi, plus que n'importe qui tu a le droit d'être heureux. Et si ton bonheur, tu l'avais trouvé avec Malefoy, ni Ginny ni mon père n'avait le droit de te l'enlever !

A ce moment-là se produisit une chose que je n'aurais pas pu imaginer dans mes rêves les plus fous : Draco serra Ron dans ses bras, de toutes ses forces.

- Merci Weasley. Pour Harry. Merci

- Pas de quoi Malefoy.

Merlin, je suis en train de rêver.

Fin POV Harry

* * *

Après le départ de Ron, Draco s'approcha de Harry et s'assit sur le lit. Ils se regardaient en silence, intensément.

Harry finit par rompre le silence en disant :

- Alors, cet homme ... celui que tu aimais tant ...

- C'était toi Harry. Je ne pouvais pas te le dire tout de suite car je ne savais pas au juste ce que tu avais oublié, ce dont tu souvenais ... Alors je me suis décidé à repartir de zéro. A te séduire. Même dans mes rêves les plus fous, je n'imaginais pas que tu répondrais si vite à mes sentiments. Bien sûr, je comprends mieux maintenant. Tout au fond de toi, il restait quelque chose de moi ...

- Oui, cet homme dont je rêvais presque toutes les nuits, il était blond et pâle. Je crois que j'ai toujours su que c'était toi mais j'avais peur de me l'avouer ... Cette odeur d'orange amère a tout réveillé.

- C'est intéressant d'ailleurs ! Je vais devoir me pencher sur cette question pour faire progresser mes recherches !

- Tu ne perds pas le nord toi !

- C'est toi que je ne veux pas perdre dit Draco en l'embrassant tendrement.

Draco caressa doucement la joue de Harry.

- Harry, tu te souviens de tout n'est-ce-pas ?

- Oui...

- Alors tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai demandé ce soir-là ? Quand j'ai accepté de rejoindre l'Ordre ?

- Oui, je m'en souviens parfaitement.

- Tu es toujours d'accord ?

- Oui, Draco. Je suis toujours d'accord. Je veux t'épouser.

Plus aucune parole n'était désormais nécessaire.


	6. Epilogue

**Disclaimer : tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling**

**Rating : M - slash/yaoi - HPDM**

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

Harry put quitter l'hôpital deux jours plus tard. Il obtint un congé de convalescence d'une semaine.

Draco décida de prendre également congé pour s'occuper de lui.

Le jour de sa sortie, il fit trois choses : contacter son avocat pour préparer les documents du divorce, déménager toutes ses affaires de Godric's Hollow à Kensington et montrer à son médecin combien il l'aimait.

Un soir, Ron demanda à être reçu chez Harry et Draco afin de leur donner les derniers développements de l'affaire « Ginny ».

Assis dans le salon, un whisky pur feu entre les mains, il expliqua d'un air accablé :

- Ginny a été soumise au véritaserum. Elle a entièrement confirmé les faits. Après vous avoir surpris ensemble à Poudlard, elle a compris qu'elle était en train de te perdre Harry. Au départ, elle voulait te faire oublier Draco. Mais c'était trop risqué. Personne ne comprendrait que tu aies oublié ton pire ennemi ... Elle a alors décidé de te faire oublier uniquement ta relation amoureuse avec lui. C'était une manoeuvre délicate et risquée. Sa tâche fut facilitée par le fait que votre relation était secrète. Elle a pu se limiter à vous jeter le sort à tous les deux. Mais elle était déterminée à le jeter à Hermione, moi, et toute autre personne qui aurait pu être au courant ...

- Elle a quand même pris le risque que je ne marie pas avec elle ... dit Harry

- Oui, c'était la partie sensible de son plan. Elle s'est arrangée pour être présente, aimante, parfaite, tout le temps. Elle a également misé sur ta loyauté ... Elle aurait pu en rester là sitôt qu'elle obtint le mariage mais sa paranoïa était sans limite. Quand elle apprit que Draco avait été acquitté, elle a eu peur qu'il revienne dans ta vie et que tu retombes amoureux de lui. Alors elle a réussi à convaincre notre père de l'exiler ...

- Mais comment Arthur a-t-il pu accepter une chose pareille ? Demanda Harry

- Elle lui a fait le plus odieux des chantages ... Elle lui a dit qu'elle mourrait si jamais tu la quittais. Après la mort de Fred, papa n'aurait pas supporté de perdre un autre enfant ... Alors, il a accepté. Afin de ne pas attirer les soupçons, il a fait exiler Blaise, Théo et Grégory en même temps. L'exil étant de 7 ans maximum, il espérait qu'entre temps, votre couple se soit solidifié, que tu lui aies fait un enfant et que sa psychose se calme ...

- Mais elle ne s'est pas calmée ...

- Non, en effet. Tout devenait un sujet d'angoisse. Tes horaires de travail, tes missions ... Et à chaque fois, elle faisait du chantage à papa pour arriver à ses fins. La seule chose qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, c'est que papa ne pourrait pas s'opposer à la nomination de Draco comme Médicomage en Chef car il a postulé sous un nom d'emprunt. Draco étant revenu, elle a complètement perdu les pédales. Elle savait qu'une fois que tu le reverrais, tu retomberais amoureux de lui. Et c'est ce qui est arrivé. Sa seule échappatoire était de recourir une nouvelle fois à l'_Obliviate ..._

Un silence consterné accueilli ces révélations.

- Jamais je ne pourrai pardonner à Ginny ce qu'elle nous a fait, dit Draco. Mais, au fond je la comprends. Quand la mémoire m'est revenue et que j'ai réalisé que j'avais perdu Harry, j'ai cru devenir fou ...

- Oui, mais toi tu n'as fait de mal à personne, répondit Ron. Non seulement Ginny vous a fait souffrir mais elle a entraîné notre père dans sa folie ...

- Que va-t-il lui arriver à Arthur ? questionna le blond

- Il va devoir démissionner.

- Quel gâchis, dit Draco. C'était un bon Ministre ...

- Et Ginny ? demanda Harry

- Elle sera internée à Sainte-Mangouste. Elle a été examinée par des experts psychiatres qui ont conclu qu'elle souffrait d'une paranoïa délirante. Elle est dangereuse pour elle-même et pour les autres.

- A part un traitement à base de neuroleptiques et un soutien psychothérapique, on ne peut pas faire grand-chose, dit Draco.

Harry leur resservit un verre de whisky pur feu.

- Merci pour ces informations, Ron. Je me doute que ça doit être dur pour toi ...

- Je ne t'ai pas dit le pire, répliqua Ron.

- Quoi donc ?

Ron regarda alternativement Harry et Draco.

- Ça concerne notre enquête sur les Renégats, dit-il.

- Tu peux parler devant Draco. Je lui fais une entière confiance.

- Tu te souviens au début de l'enquête quand on pensait que les Renégats étaient renseignés de l'intérieur car ils semblaient toujours avoir une longueur d'avance sur nous ...

- Oui, je m'en souviens ...

- Eh bien, ils étaient effectivement renseignés de l'intérieur ...

- Merlin ! Par qui ?

Le visage de Ron se tordit douloureusement.

- Mon père ...

- QUOI ? s'exclamèrent Harry et Draco en même temps

- Il ... il s'était dit que si Draco se sentait suffisamment menacé par les renégats, il repartirait aux Etats-Unis et que ça calmerait Ginny. Pour ça, il fallait les laisser agir encore un peu ... Il leur adressait des messages anonymes pour leur permettre de fuir avant qu'on arrive. Il n'avait pas prévu que Daphné Greengrass prenne Draco en otage dans les locaux de Sainte-Mangouste et qu'on les intercepte si vite.

Ron était littéralement dévasté.

- J'aurais pu lui pardonner sa faiblesse vis-à-vis de Ginny, l'exil forcé de Draco – excuse-moi Draco – mais pas ... ça ... pas d'avoir saboté notre enquête ...

Harry posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule de son ami. Mais il ne savait pas quoi dire pour le consoler. Lui-même avait beaucoup de mal à avaler cette nouvelle.

Finalement et contre toute attente, c'est Draco qui trouva les mots :

- Tu lui pardonneras Ron. Tu lui pardonneras parce que c'est ton père, que tu l'aimes et que son seul tort est de vous aimer tellement qu'il est prêt à tout perdre. Il souffre suffisamment comme ça, tu sais. Savoir sa fille enfermée à Sainte-Mangouste et son fils déçu de lui est le pire des châtiments ... n'y ajoute pas ta haine et ton ressentiment.

Harry et Ron regardèrent Draco avec stupéfaction. Ron se leva et donna une accolade au blond.

- T'es la fouine la plus sympa que je connaisse Malefoy.

- La fouine t'emmerde, la belette ! Dit Draco en riant

* * *

Le divorce de Harry Potter et Ginny Potter Weasley fut prononcé le 23 décembre.

Le même jour, Arthur Weasley annonçait sa démission comme Ministre de la Magie.

Afin de ne pas accabler la famille davantage, ni Harry ni Draco ne portèrent plainte contre lui. Même s'ils avaient perdu 7 ans de leur vie, ils s'étaient finalement retrouvés et ils étaient heureux.

Harry et Draco fêtèrent Noël en compagnie de Ron, Hermione, Seamus, Dean et Blaise qui avait été rappelé de Paris par le Département des affaires étrangères pour une raison encore inconnue. Il avait rendez-vous au Ministère le lendemain de Noël pour en savoir plus.

La fête fut une réussite, chacun louant les talents de cuisinier de Draco.

Tout le monde se réjouit également pour Ron et Hermione qui annoncèrent l'arrivée prochaine d'un petit ou d'une petite Weasley.

Chacun put aussi remarquer le rapprochement qui était en train de s'opérer entre Seamus et Blaise ...

* * *

**Un an plus tard**

- Draco ? C'est moi ! Je suis rentré !

Il était 18h30 et Harry Potter venait d'apparaître dans le hall de son appartement à Kensington.

- Ah Harry ! Dit son mari en l'embrassant. Je suis content que tu sois là si tôt ! Ça été plus vite que prévu ?

- Oui, le preneur d'otage s'est rendu plus facilement qu'on ne croyait. Heureusement, la négociation a suffi. Personne n'a dû faire usage de sa baguette.

- Tant mieux. Abattre quelqu'un le soir de Noël, ce n'est pas très _chrétien_, dit Draco toujours aussi cynique.

- Je dois t'aider ?

- Non, tout est prêt et maintenu par un sort de conservation, dit le blond en enlaçant son mari. On a exactement deux heures devant nous pour que je te déshabille, que je te fasse l'amour comme un fou, qu'on se douche, que tu me fasses l'amour comme un fou, qu'on se douche à nouveau et qu'on s'habille, histoire d'être présentables quand nos invités arriveront.

- Draco, tu es insatiable. C'est exactement ce qu'on a fait ce matin ...

- ... avant qu'on ne soit dérangé par ce foutu preneur d'otage alors que tu es censé être en congé. Et puis ce n'est pas de ma faute ! T'es tellement sexy quand tu joues les Jack Bauer ... Et j'ai toujours fantasmé sur Jack Bauer ... dit-il embrassant sensuellement le cou du brun.

- Si j'avais su que devenir chef des US décuplerait ta libido ...

- Tu parles trop, dit le blond en le faisant taire d'un baiser brûlant.

Le reste ne fut que cris et gémissements.

* * *

A 20h30, Harry et Draco, parfaitement habillés et présentables, ouvrirent la porte à leurs premiers invités : un grand roux, une jolie brune et deux petites têtes rousses de quelques mois à peine.

- Hermy ! Ron ! Comment allez-vous ?

- Bien Harry ! Salut La Fouine !

- Salut la Belette ! Où est ma mini belette à moi ? Dit Draco en se penchant sur le landau pour récupérer son filleul.

Hermione avait donné naissance à la mi-juillet à des jumeaux, prénommés Alexandre James Harry et Thomas Arthur Draco. Harry et Draco étaient leurs parrains respectifs et le blond était carrément gaga de celui qu'il appelait affectueusement sa _mini-belette_.

Tandis que Draco prenait son filleul dans ses bras, Harry débarrassait Ron et Hermione de leurs manteaux, écharpes et bonnets.

La sonnerie de l'entrée retentit à nouveau et Harry ouvrit à Dean, accompagné de sa fiancée Luna Lovegood.

Tout le monde s'installa au salon et Draco commença à disposer les coupes de champagne et les bouchées apéritives.

- Draco, tu t'es encore surpassé ! Dit Hermione. Harry tu as épousé un homme parfait : brillant chirurgien et cuisinier hors pair !

- Oui, c'est vrai que mon mari est très _habile_ de ses mains, dit Harry avec un sourire entendu.

- AHHHH ! Je ne veux rien savoir ! éructa Ron.

- Tu as raison Ron, dit Draco. La plupart de mes _talents_ sont connus de mon mari uniquement ...

- AHHHH ! Mais vous êtes encore déchaînés ma parole !

- Ah bon ? On pensait pourtant avoir réglé le problème avant votre arrivée ...

- AHHHH ! C'est pas bientôt fini !

La sonnerie de l'entrée interrompit les fous rires

- Bon, les gars, on a intérêt à se calmer ! Voilà le patron ! Dit Harry

A ce moment, Draco réapparut dans le salon accompagné de Blaise et Seamus.

- Monsieur le Ministre, dirent Harry et Ron en faisant une révérence exagérée devant Blaise.

- C'est bon les gars ! Dit Blaise, bourru.

Il se tourna vers son mari en lui disant :

- Seamus, dis-moi encore pourquoi on a accepté de passer Noël avec mon Chef des Aurors et mon Chef des Unités spéciales réunis dans la même pièce ? J'ai l'impression d'être au Ministère ...

- Parce que ce sont nos meilleurs amis ?

- Ouais, il paraît ...

Draco mit une coupe de champagne dans les mains du Ministre et lui dit :

- Maintenant, tu arrêtes de râler, tu bois et tu te détends !

- Merlin, Draco ! Dit Seamus. Comment fais-tu pour qu'il t'obéisse encore 9 ans après Poudlard ?

- Hé ! Protesta Blaise. Je ne lui ai jamais obéi ... j'évitais juste de le contrarier, c'est tout. Sans quoi, il devenait chiant au possible ...

Et ce fut le point de départ du tour des meilleures anecdotes, coups bas et autres coups fourrés de Poudlard.

A l'évocation de ces souvenirs, Harry et Draco se regardaient avec tendresse. Toute cette haine qui les avait opposé pendant toutes ces années était bien loin maintenant mais avait bien failli les tenir éloignés l'un de l'autre à jamais.

Heureusement qu'un petit Gryffondor courageux avait eu l'audace de déranger le Prince des Serpentard dans les toilettes désaffectées du 7ème étage ...

**FIN**

**Merci à tous qui m'avez lue jusqu'au bout ! **

**Merci à Victoria Malefoy, ma bêta - la seule, l'unique ! - pour sa relecture. **

**Comme dit le dicton moldu : jamais deux sans trois, ... la troisième fic est en cours mais prendra un peu plus de temps avant d'être postée. **

**Bises**

**Rose Malefoy**


End file.
